Las Formas Del Amor
by Azu
Summary: Nosotros lo sentimos, sabemos que existe y que está ahí, que en ocasiones es inamovible. Cuando confías en unas expectativas que no son lo que parecen o cuando crees merecer menos de lo que realmente debes... Porque le conozco. MWPP era, SBRL
1. Prólogo

**Introducción: Porque no todos los amores son iguales**

El amor puede presentarse de muchas formas. Nosotros lo sentimos, sabemos que existe y que está ahí, que en ocasiones es inamovible. Pero también podemos ver otros tipos de amor, que no corresponden con nuestra forma de sentirlo o manifestarlo, pero que sigue sin perder el significado de la palabra. ¿Por qué? Porque, al igual que las personas somos muy diferentes entre nosotros, también hay muchos tipos de amor.

¿Se puede definir el amor? No hay dos personas que piensen de la misma manera sobre el amor, por lo que un solo significado es imposible de atribuírsele. Por ello, según la psicología humana, se han podido formas seis estereotipos básicos de amor, dependiendo de la procedencia de este y de nuestras reacciones ante él: _Agapê, Ludus, Eros, Pragma, Manía y Storge._

Pero, un amor puede cambiar, o corresponderse con varios a la vez. Sabiendo sus definiciones, podrían ser algo extrañas las combinaciones de estos tipos, pero… ¿qué no extraño en este mundo? El amor no es una excepción. Una Manía puede acabar en Ludus, o un Storge en Eros. No existen reglas en el amor, solo unas directrices que nos hacen mantener la visión al frente y las ideas claras.

¿Qué ocurre cuando se niega el amor? ¿Y cuando evitas el deseo, o te martirizas a ti mismo sin saber la verdad? ¿O cuando los juegos pierden su sentido, y acaban siendo algo que nos aterroriza? ¿Acaso es menos amor aquel que no vemos, solo por ser ciegos del alma? ¿Y por forzar a querer algo, dejas de amar al centro de tu universo?

Nadie nace sabiendo de amores, y es de las pocas cosas que solo se aprende con las vivencias. Alguien que no ha amado, no podrá entender a la gente que muere por esa causa. Pero no significa que nunca llegue a hacerlo.

Hay gente que piensa que el amor verdadero se presenta una vez en la vida… Otras piensan que puede presentarse en sus seis formas. Cuando las seis se destinan a una misma persona… es una lucha contra el tiempo el darte cuenta en su momento. Pero nunca se sabe. No hay una estructura para el amor.

**Notas de la Autora**

Esta introducción no se si es necesaria o sobrante para este fic, pero debía escribirla. Puede que algunos no estén leyéndome, que hayan cerrado la ventana o que hayan pasado directamente al capítulo 1. Agradezco a los que han tenido la paciencia de leerme hasta aquí.

Publico el prólogo y el primer capítulo a la vez, pero aquí debo hacer una pequeña introducción. Este fic será de género Slash, relación hombre/hombre. Respeto si no te gustan este tipo de historias, pero no te recomiendo seguir leyendo en ese caso. Su temática será "romance", como bien habrás podido comprobar por este prólogo. Si además no te gusta la pareja Sirius/Remus, lo siento pero no pintas nada aquí.

He unido los distintos tipos de amor con cada integrante de esta hermosa parejita. Dependiendo de quien, a mi juicio, esté más relacionado con el tipo de sentimiento, suyo será el punto de vista (o más bien, punto de fijación para narrar la historia). Aquellos que considere totalmente de pareja o que vaya para los dos, se narrará desde un punto de vista de terceros.

En total serán seis capítulos, sin contar con este prólogo, los cuales espero escribir lo mejor que pueda. Para cuando publique esto ya tendré todos, o en su defecto la gran mayoría, de capítulos escritos. Pero ya sabes, los escritores nos alimentamos a base de críticas y comentarios (bueno, y de chocolate y café, pero ustedes lectores no pueden ofrecérnoslo), por lo que cualquier review será bien recibido. No voy a poner un número mínimo de reviews antes de publicar, eso hace que cuando el cupo esté salvado, la gente no me escriba. Pero una historia abandonada es de las cosas más tristes del mundo, así que os pido que seáis un poco complacientes y hagáis que todos seamos felices: más reviews, más fic.

No quiero comentar nada más antes del siguiente capítulo, donde los que quieran me leerán, por si puedo destrozar algo. Solo les deseo lo mejor y espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia recién salida de mi cabecita.


	2. Storge

**Capítulo 1: Storge**

Aquellos remolinos de letras y fechas fueron disolviéndose en su cerebro, a medida que los releía. O más bien, mantenía la vista fija en el papel mientras que su mano, mecánicamente acompasada con el oído, rasgaba en el pergamino cada una de las palabras que su profesor decía. Su cerebro estaba en otra parte, bien lejos de allí.

O tal vez no tanto, la raíz de sus pensamientos apenas se encontraba un par de filas por delante. Su pelo negro cayendo rebelde, sus ojos grises tapados por los párpados y una gran mancha negra junto a su brazo, probablemente al derramar el tintero cuando Morfeo lo llevó a su sueño. A decir verdad, se le veía tremendamente adorable así dormidito, cuando las nubes del sueño parecían ocultar todos los rasgos que lo hacían una de las personas más peligrosas de la escuela. Eso si eras Slytherin.

Remus se reprendió a sí mismo por haber vuelto a dejar vagar la parte de su cerebro que permanecía intacta en las clases. Tenía la capacidad de pensar y escribir a la vez, pero solía restringirse bastante en sus fantasías. ¿¡Por qué demonios había pensado en Sirius ahora? Tal vez sería porque el tema de los derechos de las Ninfas en el siglo VII era una clase de Historia de la Magia especialmente aburrida, o porque la tinta azul que había decidido utilizar ese día le recordaba demasiado a los ojos del animago en verano, su máximo esplendor. O quizás fuera simplemente, porque estaba enamorado.

Porque sí, mucho tiempo hacía que Sirius había dejado de ser como James o Peter. Aún su mente analizadora no había adivinado el por qué, pero con el joven Black, todo era diferente. Los roces involuntarios, la sobreprotección recibida y que no era rechazada… Todo había hecho que la amistad que fuera en un principio, se eclipsara ante el gran sentimiento confuso que tardó en tomar forma. Y no solo eclipsó la amistad, sino también el resto de los sentimientos hacia cualquier persona.

Nunca le interesaron las mujeres de forma sexual. Las veía como buenas amigas, mucho más sinceras que los hombres, tranquilas y pacíficas. Y muy sentimentales. Todo lo contrario que Sirius, ahora que lo pensaba. Pero tampoco le atrajeron nunca los hombres, demasiado orgullo y con poca paciencia. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios es que estaba tan prendado de su amigo de ojos grises? Su moral debió estar de vacaciones el día que aquella cosa irracional que tenía como corazón decidió que Sirius fuera su único ocupante. Porque todo eso era simplemente incomprensible.

Era demasiado orgulloso, inquieto, hiperactivo y llevaba la contraria al mundo. No se podía razonar con él, era cabezota y rozaba la pesadez. Posesivo, ególatra y narcisista. Eso sin contar un completo Don Juan. ¡¡Si tenía todas las papeletas para que el santito de Moony le odiase! Pero claro, no hay nada racional cuando se trata de los merodeadores, y si el segundo ligón de Hogwarts podía permitirse el jurar frente al sombrero de Godric Gryffindor que solo amaría a la pelirroja en lo que le quedaba de vida, el serio Remus podría llevarle la contraria a todo y enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Aunque eso no quitaba que fuera un idiota.

Un idiota con unos ojos perfectos, y una sonrisa que sabía que solo guardaba para él. Aquella sonrisa de "nada te pasará mientras estés conmigo", que le mostraba siempre junto a una expresión calmada y sincera que pocas veces asomaba por su rostro. Él era el que se quedaba acompañándole hasta las tantas para repasar algún examen, aunque el otro ya se lo supiera desde el mismo día que dieron la clase. También le defendía frente a Malfoy, cuando sus interminables peleas verbales acababan desquiciando al rubio, sabiendo que sin fuerza bruta no podría conseguir nada. Y por supuesto, al primero a quien veía tras despertar de sus transformaciones era al gran can negro, lamiéndole la cara y meneando la cola de alegría por verle. Adorable.

De su ensoñación fue sacado por una bola de pergamino que colisionó en su frente. Al abrirla reconoció la pulcra caligrafía de su mejor amiga, que lo miraba unos asientos más a la derecha. _"Despierta o plastifica tus apuntes, que con toda la baba que estás soltando no habrá quien los entienda. Esos plastas de la segunda fila no tardarán en pedírnoslos…"_, rezaba la nota. Remus se sonrojó fuertemente, para lanzar una asesina mirada a la pelirroja que intentaba ocultar fallidamente su risa con la pluma. Como toda respuesta a la explosión insonora en la que había desaparecido la nota (nuevo hechizo confeccionado expresamente por los cuatro amigos, que hacía desaparecer con facilidad el material "no visible"), la chica guiñó un ojo al castaño, para después lanzarle un beso amistoso.

Otra nota chocó con su sien, esta vez llegada de los mencionados "Plastas de la segunda fila". Esta venía de Prongs, a quien procuró no mirar pues ya sentía que alguien quería fusilarlo mediante sus gafas. _"¡Deja de tontear con mi novia, lobo pervertido! Respeta las propiedades ajenas: a pesar de que vaya contra la ley del Merodeador, las novias de los colegas son intocables"_ era lo que decía esta. En su mano volvió a explotar el pergamino, pero esta vez el hechizo no veía de su varita, sino del chico que se encontraba a la derecha del reciente emisor. El chico de cabellos negros que había estado los últimos 40 minutos en su cabeza.

Ojos dorados y grises se encontraron. El animago le miraba con una expresión que bien podía significar "el pobre, celoso como él solo" o "te acompaño en el sentimiento". Tras eso le dedicó un gesto de "ignórale", a la vez que le daba una colleja a James, y ponía cara de "que coñazo de clase, necesito tirarme en los jardines". Después de eso, una sonrisa de "por cierto, te ves muy mono cuando te sonrojas" hizo que se acrecentara el ya generado por Lily. Remus esquivó su mirada con un resoplo, para volver a centrar la vista en sus apuntes.

La razón de tanto significado de expresiones, es que habían creado un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos. No como el fraternal de James y Sirius, sino uno bastante extraño. Parecían poseer una empatía con el contrario, conocían sus sentimientos a pesar de tener la mejor cara de póker del universo. Comprendían los gestos de su amigo sin necesidad de mediar palabra, las cuales solían ser muy difíciles de expresar. En ocasiones lo llamaban telepatía, otras, casualidad. Algunas veces simplemente explicaban al resto diciéndoles "el cable" como toda respuesta, siendo bastante extraño cuando lo decían en el mismo momento. Con eso se referían al cable imaginario que supuestamente unía sus mentes.

El licántropo sufría una contradicción pues adoraba aquel mundo donde solo se encontraban Sirius y él. Le encantaban los momentos de confidencias exclusivas, secretos que juraron no decir a nadie más y miradas cómplices. Pero también sentía que un sentimiento oprimía su pecho cuando Padfoot era sacado de aquel mundo por la primera chica que le ofreciera una noche en compañía o un pedazo de carne. No lo soportaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su imaginación había ocupado la totalidad de su mente, por lo que se encontró escribiendo en una misma línea del pergamino, que ya había sido traspasado y la tinta había llegado a la mesa. Un tercer proyectil cayó en sus apuntes: _"Sólo por esta vez te dejaré los míos. Por favor, no pagues tus dramas amorosos con lo que después tendrás que descifrar para estudiar. Sigo pensando que esa mente bifurcada tuya es un don, Rem"_. De nuevo la ojiverde le sacaba de sus delirios. La próxima vez procuraría llegar antes a clase y se sentarían juntos, para así no gastar tales toneladas de pergamino en despertarle.

Evans había descubierto por sí misma, con ayuda de la santa Intuición Femenina, lo que transcurría en la mente de Remus. El hombre lobo solía ser cerrado con sus propios sentimientos, sobre todo con aquellos de los que no estaba seguro. Y aquel amor derivado era uno de esas emociones tabú. Pero al conocerlos, al igual que cuando se enteró de su licantropía, simplemente sonrió de forma conciliadora y lo abrazó. Una forma tan simple para reconfortar, que siempre funcionaba. Y Lily era una experta en aquellos abrazos.

Ambos habían tenido cientos de conversaciones sobre aquel tema, tras ser descubierto. Preguntas tales como "cuándo" o "cómo" no tenían respuesta. El "por qué" estaba muy difuso, y las dudas y temores aparecían en cualquier sitio. Pero ambos, como almas parecidas que eran, analizaban todo con calma y temple hasta encontrar una solución. Esta aún no se había hallado, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Una campanada indicó el fin de la clase y los deberes que el profesor Binns intentó mandar fueron acallados por el ruido de los alumnos saliendo lo más pronto posible de aquella soporífera clase doble, junto con los bostezos de aquellos que recién despertaban de una merecida siesta de medio día, que pudo tanto ser incómoda como agradable (para aquellos que tuvieron la idea de invocar una almohada y hacerla invisible).

El castaño se despidió de su amiga, que junto a su compañera Alice de dirigían a la clase de Aritmancia. Los merodeadores se agruparon para dirigirse a su clase optativa de Adivinación. Nada más entrar en el aula por la escalera de la trampilla, el aire impregnado de inciensos, perfumes y sándalos hizo que se sofocaran unos instantes, preguntándose por enésima vez en los años que llevaban dando esa materia para qué les serviría la adivinación en su futuro como auror/profesor. También se cuestionaron por qué demonios no cogerían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que, según tenían entendido, pasaban unas entretenidas tardes estudiando la anatomía del Calamar Gigante del lago mientras tomaban el sol.

Por una vez llegaron a su hora, para alivio de Remus, que siempre cargaba con las culpas como prefecto. Apenas había un par de las mesas camilla para tres ocupadas, y Peter miró con ojos suplicantes a James, pidiendo que se sentara con él. Este aceptó y ambos buscaron una mesa alejada donde pudieran tratar sobre temas cuyas intenciones, como decía su juramento, no serían buenas.

Eso era lo malo de aquella asignatura; siempre debían dividir el grupo al no caber en una misma mesa. El licántropo pudo ver cómo dos chicas llamaban al moreno para que se sentara con ellas, a lo que les respondió con una sonrisa que hizo desmayar a alguna que otra espectadora.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero alguien aquí tiene preferencia –se disculpó mientras asía con delicadeza los brazos del licántropo y lo dirigía a un grupo de cojines que no estaban necesariamente cerca de sus amigos. Ambos tardaron poco en ponerse cómodos.

-No tenías por qué, podrías haberte sentado con ellas y yo me iba con Peter y James… -avisó el ojidorado, mientras que por dentro aún se abrazaba a la calidez de los brazos de Sirius tomándole, y temblaba de la sonrisa que le dirigió tras eso. Aquella era una discusión ya muy repetida, donde siempre se imponía el mismo final, ya que, como bien dijo el animago, hay personas con preferencia.

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres sentarte conmigo –contestó en tono dramático y secándose unas lágrimas invisibles, al mejor estilo de telenovela muggle. Lupin, en un intento de aguantar la risa, alzó la ceja de modo irónico. La nueva respuesta no fue otra que una risa-. Está bien, ya lo dejo. Sabes que no aguanto sentarme con ellas, son unas pervertidas, –nuevo enarcado de cejas por parte del licántropo- ahórrate tu opinión, gracias. Y además, Prongs aún está enfadado contigo por lo de Lily. Dice que eres un levanta-novias aprovechado… Y no querías que te dejara solo, ¿verdad? –justificó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Incluso tenía un deje de "al menos agradéceme todo lo que hago por ti".

-Sí Paddy, lo que tú digas… -el moreno sonrió triunfante, ignorando olímpicamente el sarcasmo de la voz del castaño y aquel tono de voz de consentir a un niño pequeño. Antes de poder hablar de nada más, la profesora encargada de la materia hizo acto de presencia.

-Queridos alumnos: los astros me han designado una misión que no todos pueden llevar a cabo. El futuro está en nuestras manos, las acciones que realicemos pueden tener consecuencias tanto sublimes como fatales en nuestro destino… -la voz de la excéntrica profesora se fue haciendo inaudible, a medida que Remus se sumía en sus pensamientos. Su sitio en la clase estaba especialmente oculto tras unos tules, por lo que quedaban encubiertos a la poca vista de la profesora. Pronto sintió un peso sobre su regazo.

Su amigo se había recostado sobre él, aquellas mañanas de los jueves se hacían bastante placenteras para aquellos capaces de aislarse de los ruidos escolares y poder dormir en cualquier situación. Ni que decir tiene que el joven Black entraba entre ellos, y se preparaba para su segunda siesta. Desde abajo le sonreía como niño que se disculpa de antemano de una travesura, sin remordimientos por lo que va a hacer. Remus simplemente suspiró derrotado.

Esa era otra de las costumbres merodeadoras. James y Peter acababan compartiendo una mesa con Frank y Remus y Sirius iban a alguna camilla ligeramente escondida. Y allí Sirius pasaba una entretenida clase en segundo sueño, mientras que de forma inconsciente, Remus le acariciaba el pelo e intentaba atender a clase. Porque él, justo tras Lily (a la cual habían nombrado Merodeadora en circunstancias, de grado No-oficial y Primera Dama) había sido elegido como el más cómodo del grupo. Y otra de las tradiciones, esta simplemente referida a los canes, era que el animago no desaprovechaba una oportunidad con el agradable regazo del licántropo. Otro de aquellos pequeños roces que se guardaban el uno para el otro, que no existían en otras amistades.

Pero aquella magia que el hombre lobo ansiaba y a la vez odiaba, fue rota por la voz de su maestra, unos decibelios más alta de lo normal, tras una larga perorata que estaba a punto de cumplir su minuto 16.

-…es por eso que hoy, mis queridos pupilos, no tocaremos nuestros libros y haremos una clase práctica sobre el tema que os he explicado –sintió cómo su amigo salía del duermevela sobra sus piernas, cuando varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y algún que otro improperio por parte femenino hicieron que se despertase.

-¿Qué pasa, Moony? ¿Te has enterado de algo? Me perdí nada más entrar en la clase –dijo con un bostezo. De nuevo derrotado y sabiendo que nadie podría cambiar la forma de ser del animago, le contó lo que la otra parte de su cerebro bifurcado había escuchado.

-Al parecer estamos estudiando el futuro mediante los rasgos físicos de las personas. A leer manos ya aprendimos hace mucho, pero según me he enterado, podemos leer también los ojos de una persona. Tenemos que hacer una clase práctica con nuestro compañero… Y para tu información, todas las chicas de la clase están planeando un "accidente" conmigo por haber hecho que perdiesen la oportunidad de acosar abiertamente tus ojos –comentó como dato y con un deje de humor, mientras que Sirius hacía una mueca de asco.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué _ censurado _ me va a servir esto como auror? ¿Acaso quiere que coja a mis sospechosos de mortífagos en medio de una batalla y les diga "disculpa, pero tengo que leer tus ojos, si no te importa estate un minuto quietecito y procura no echarme ningún Avada…"? –pero sintió la presencia de alguien justo tras él, con lo que Remus procuró apartarse un poco. Entonces los velos fueron apartados para dejar ver la cara de su profesora.

-Señor Black, si no le agrada mi asignatura, allá usted y sus acciones; ya sabe dónde está la puerta. Si quiere llegar a valerse para algo que no sea encarcelar a gente, le recomendaría que prestase algo más de atención en mi clase. Apuesto a que ni siquiera es capaz de leerle los ojos el señor Lupin aunque fuera para ver su pasado y presente –retó la profesora, a lo que el chico le contestó con una mirada de "cállese, vieja bruja" que cambió a sumisión cuando sintió que su compañero de mesa lo mataba con la mirada-. La verdad, señor Lupin, siento que un estudiante tan aplicado como usted tenga que soportar a semejante elemento… ¿Qué, Señor Black? ¿Rechaza mi oferta de analizar a su amigo?

Toda la clase, los pocos alumnos de las cuatro casas que la cursaban, estaban centrados en la escena. Al no recibir respuesta, la maestra supuso una negativa. Siempre le había molestado que el Gryffindor sacara tales excelentes calificaciones en otras materias y que en cambio, la suya se la trajera al pairo. Por eso no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para demostrarle lo que debería saber y no sabía. Tomó la mandíbula de Remus, que estaba realmente desprevenido, y acercó su cara impregnada de potingues a la del licántropo. Por la cercanía, alguno que otro murmuró: ¡lo va a besar!

Pero, quitando cualquier ilusión de relación profesor-alumno, la mujer se centró en sus ojos. Pudo ver en ellos una especie de neblina, una sombra que ocultaba cualquier sentimiento o historia que pudieran leerse en esos ojos. Supuestamente, nadie de tan bajo nivel podría conseguirlo, pero se dijo a sí misma que a veces la voluntad no controla ciertas cosas.

-No pongas barreras. No hay nada que ocultar –dijo escueta y misteriosamente. Remus tuvo una intuición de a lo que se referiría, pero se limitó a tragar saliva. No podía mover ni un ápice de su rostro, por lo que se perdió la cara que Sirius estaba poniendo. Como Peter le contaría después, pareciera que quisiese estrangular a la profesora.

Los tremendos ojos, enmarcados por una gruesa capa de rimel de color gris, lo escrutaron, y por un momento se sintió débil, indefenso y desnudo ante aquella mujer. De pronto se sintió mal, como quien descubre algo que no quiere que nadie sepa. Sentimiento similar a cuando sus amigos se enteraron de su licantropía. El que te despojen de algo que guardas celosamente, que nunca debería haber sido descubierto por la humanidad. Como si descubrieran la segunda cosa, tras la licantropía, que fomentara a llamarte "monstruo" a ti mismo. Abrieron la caja de Pandora.

-…un gran cambio… Poco a poco; no pudiste ni percatarte… -murmuraba perdidamente la señora Puddle, mientras seguía cada una de las líneas que los expertos en adivinación podían ver en los iris de aquellos a quien analizaban. Y con eso, toda una historia iba desvelándose- Temor… se oculta… se transformó en las sombras… ahora… -la mujer paró de golpe, mirando al hombre lobo e intentando escrutar esta vez su mente. Al no poder averiguar nada volvió a fijarse en sus ojos, como confirmándose. Bruscamente giró para mirar a Sirius, quien observaba la escena con un gesto bastante ilegible. El contacto apenas duró unos segundos, pues volvió a enfocar los ojos ámbar- Así que es eso…

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que soltaba el fino mentón. Después, le revolvió el pelo unos instantes con gesto compasivo. Fue a la otra punta de la clase y actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, a pesar de que unas mesas más al lado, cierto castaño era acosado a preguntas por parte de su compañero. Pero ninguna fue contestada. Por desgracia, sabía demasiado bien a qué se había referido la profesora.

Unas horas después, ya olvidado parcialmente el asunto de los ojos debido a las constantes evasivas, 5 chicos se hallaban "estudiando". Es decir, todos tirados a la sombra de un sauce llorón en los jardines del castillo. Lily procuró no preguntar nada sobre su pasada clase a Remus, intuía de qué iba todo el rollo y prefirió que el tema no saliese. Lo único que faltaba era que la tan desesperada discreción sentimental que el licántropo esperaba mantener, se viera destruida.

-¡¿Pero viste cómo te miraba esa mujer! –O tal vez, la conversación no estaba tan olvidada como los prefectos pensaron- ¡¡Se la podría denunciar por acoso! ¿Y qué era eso de "no tienes nada que ocultar"? ¡Por favor! Parecía que fuera a besarte ahí en medio, Moony –el aludido prefirió abstenerse a contestar, e incluso tomó uno de los libros que más cerca tenía para intentar concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa y olvidar al pelinegro. Cosa bastante imposible en esos instantes.

-Le estaba leyendo los ojos, Sirius, es normal que lo mirase de cerca. Y esa mujer siempre ha sido algo excéntrica… Simplemente olvídalo, te ha molestado más a ti que a Remus –defendió Peter tras haber sido sacado del comienzo de un precioso sueño.

-¡Esa es otra! ¿Cómo es que no te quejaste en ningún momento? Podrías haberla detenido, digo yo… -comentó molesto y quitándole al castaño de las manos el libro que, por cierto, estaba al revés. Recibió los ojos grises con una mueca irónica y una ceja alzada, escéptica.

Teniendo libre su campo de visión, pudo ver el panorama. Sirius estaba realmente molesto, últimamente se enfadaba con cualquier tontería pero eso era demasiado. Peter se masajeaba el cuello tras haber cogido una mala postura. Lily mantenía la mirada fija en un indefinido punto del lago, mordiéndose la lengua e impidiéndose a mi misma el gritar cuatro verdades a la cara de ciertas personas. Y James…

Le costó un poco descifrar su gesto. Estaba más serio de lo normal, sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y con una neblina misteriosa a su alrededor. La barbilla recaía sobre la palma de sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño de una forma que tan solo en sus más difíciles y estrambóticos planes aparecía. Entonces, lo miró a los ojos, escrutando con los suyos color avellana los dorados de Remus. Este sintió un escalofrío. ¿No lo sabría… verdad?

-No es justo Padfoot, ¡te preocupas más por Moony que por mí! –Su aspecto cambió de golpe a uno bastante más falso, con lágrimas recién conjuradas en los ojos- ¡Eres cruel! ¡No se pueden tener preferencias! –exclamó al más puro estilo de novela rosa.

-¡Claro que me preocupo más por él! Además, tú ya tienes a Lily, te aguantas. Y tengo preferencias si quiero, ciervito –el corazón del licántropo se le habría salido del pecho ante tal confesión, si no hubiera sido por la voz de alerta que había dado su cerebro. ¿A qué venía ese descarado intento de sacarle a Sirius a quién prefería, por parte de James? ¿Y esa actitud tan falsa y fingidamente infantil? ¿Y qué diablos había significado esa rápida mirada recibida antes de que empezaran una pelea de cosquillas y puños?

Sólo podía ser una cosa… Lo sabía.

La cena pasó sin percances demasiado novedosos. Hubieron las típicas bromas contra los Slytherins, una especialmente alabada fue aquella en la que a Lucius Malfoy le dio un pronto y se puso a cantar en mitad del Gran Comedor una canción muggle característicamente aguda llamada "Without you", mientras que Snape (como no, víctima secundaria de la broma) era apuntado por un gran foco que solo Dios y cuatro chicos sabrán de donde salió. La culpa, supuestamente, algo en la bebida del rubio.

Los profesores no pudieron culpar a nadie por la broma, no tenían pruebas y veían ese hechizo como un avance mágico increíble, sobre todo para chicos de tan corta edad. Y, aunque vieran que los conocidos Merodeadores reían con especial orgullo y distintos grados de disimulo, quitando al profesor Slughorn, nadie se molestó en intentar castigarles.

Y aquel contratiempo fue la causa de que cuatro Slytherins aprovecharan para acorralar a Remus y a Peter a la salida del Comedor, debiendo ir a recoger unos papeles a la biblioteca. Nott, Lestrange, Willow y, en segundo plano, Snape, eran quienes tenían arrinconados cerca del armario de las escobas de Filch a los dos cuartos del grupo Gryffindor.

Pero supieron que eso no era lo peor, sino que estaba aún por llegar, cuando la estrecha barrera se abrió para dejar pasar al aún ruborizado y muy, pero MUY cabreado Malfoy. La ira aristócrata personalizada.

-Pero vaya, vaya –dijo con fingida sorpresa y una malévola sonrisa en los labios- ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Los blanditos de la mierda Gryffindor… -pudo notar cómo Wormtail temblaba justo tras él. Pero mantuvo firmemente la compostura.

-Hola, Malfoy. ¿Se te perdió algo? –Fingió que pensaba su propia pregunta durante unos instantes- ¡Ya sé! ¿Tal vez fue tu orgullo y has venido a reclamárnoslo? –respondió con la sonrisa santurrona que tan bien sabía fingir, mientras que una chispa de diversión aparecía en sus pupilas.

-Muy gracioso Lupin. Casualmente sí venía a por vosotros, esta me la vais a pagar. Nadie insulta a un Malfoy y sigue viviendo para contarlo –amenazó, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica la varita. Acto seguido, todo su séquito lo imitó.

-¿Quién te ha insultado? ¿Acaso tú, Pete? –fingió asombro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su amigo rubio, que apenas pudo negar con los temblones- Pues yo tampoco… No se, Malfoy, no soy un medimago ni nada por el estilo, pero yo creo que deberías pedir cita en San Mungo si oyes voces o tienes ilusiones… -antes de darse cuenta, dos de las serpientes le habían tomado de los brazos y estrellado contra la pared, con la varita del rubio en su yugular. Pero se mantuvo sereno.

-Hoy te levantaste con humor, ¿verdad? Pero no creo que te dure mucho, ni Black ni Potter están ahora mismo aquí para salvar a dos damiselas como vosotras… Me las vais a pagar.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –respondió con el mismo tono pasota. El resto de las personas se sintieron excluidas de la conversación-. Y todo esto a qué viene, ¿a lo de la cena? ¿Es mi culpa que tengas tan horrible voz, acaso? –la varita se clavó aún más en su cuello, amenazado con comenzar a romper tejidos.

-Eres… un… -cualquiera habría jurado que esos ojos echaban chispas, como la varita que estaba sosteniendo en aquellos instantes. Perfecto, le había desquiciado, eso le haría ganar ventaja. A punto estuvo de sacar de su manga la varita, cuando…

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, Malfoy? –más que una voz pareció un trueno. Un bramido, rugido o similar. La muestra tímbrica de la ira de un Black- ¡No te acerques un milímetro más a él!

-Tu príncipe Negro, Lupin, acaba de llegar a tu rescate –sus compañeros rieron el gran (grandiosamente malo) chiste que el "jefe" de su grupo acababa de contar. En cuanto este levantó la mano, todos callaron-. ¿Qué, vienes a rescatar a tu noviecita? Qué caballeroso… -se burló. Sirius fue más rápido que él y le tomó del brazo, inmovilizándolo al colocarlo en su espalda.

-Si te estás refiriendo a Remus, por supuesto. Lo aprecio lo suficiente como para atreverme a dejarlo más de treinta segundos en tu presencia -¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué debía ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo y deseable en momentos en los que debería estar deseando partirle la cara?

Aprovechando la coyuntura, Peter dio esquinazo a los matones y se perdió entre los corredores que tan solo él y sus amigos conocían, convertido en una rata. Le sabía mal dejar a sus amigos así, pero algo le decía que cuando se fueran sus agresores, era mejor no estar presente.

El licántropo apenas pudo verse libre de la varita del otro prefecto, tomó la suya y petrificó a dos de los cuatro chicos que se encontraban frente a él, agradeciendo la falta de reflejos que tenían (o la agilidad de los suyos, acentuados por su condición) y a la vez pidiendo disculpas mentales a todos los profesores que decidieron nombrarle prefecto para que frenara a sus amigos. Cuando hizo que otro se desmayara y vio que Snape huía de forma disimulada, se dijo a si mismo que un Merodeador con insignia siempre sería un Merodeador.

Apenas tuvo tiempo, pero mientras el animago noqueaba al último con un acertado puñetazo, pudo ver que sus ojos parecían estar representando una tormenta. No recordaba haberlo visto tan enfadado desde… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde que su prima Bellatrix le dijo que no habría podido escoger peores amigos? ¿O cuando, confesándoles su licantropía, se llamó a sí mismo monstruo? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

Y todo por una tontería; las peleas con los Slytherin eran el pan diario. No tenía nada de sorprendente que Lucius, tras perder una guerra verbal entre prefectos o ser víctima de alguna broma, la pagara con el primer merodeador solo que encontrase. ¿A qué había venido eso?

Aún en sus cavilaciones se sintió arrastrado hasta un pasillo cercano, donde fue cacheado al más puro estilo de película policíaca muggle. Tras un extenso examen, se oyó su largo suspiro.

-Menos mal que estás bien, Moony. No deberías andar por ahí, cada vez me fío menos de ese Malfoy… Imagínate, al parecer a Narcissa le gusta, así que ya tiene que ser… -advirtió el moreno. Pero el hombre lobo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo debía comportarse? Por un lado, estaba absolutamente cabreado con Sirius por meterse en sus asuntos. Pareciera que dudase de su capacidad de defenderse… ¡Cuándo aprendería que dejó de ser un crío hace años! Era aún más sobre-protector y paranoico que su madre… Y era perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas por sí solo, sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Tanto le costaba comprenderlo?

Pero por otro lado, estaba el factor "Sirius preocupándose por ti es lo mejor del mundo". Esos ataques que le daban en ocasiones, cuando estaba él en medio, le hacían sentirse importarte para alguien… ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Esas solo eran paranoias de su castaña cabeza. Lo mejor era apartarse, aquel sentimiento recientemente descubierto, se estaba haciendo peligroso. Además, Padfoot siempre había sido así con él, no había nada novedoso ni con razones para que se hiciese ilusiones.

-Estoy perfectamente, nunca sería capaz de hacerme nada… -y antes de pensar tan siquiera en el frío tono que había usado o en lo fácilmente malentendibles que podían ser esas palabras, fue pasillo arriba para perderse un rato en las tinieblas del castillo y en sus pensamientos.

Y tan rápido se fue, sin tan siquiera mirar atrás, que no pudo ver la mueca de dolor que el objeto de su cariño le dirigía.

-Tenemos que hablar –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando una voz tras de sí le hizo girarse, en un pasillo especialmente poco transitado. Tan ocupado había estado pensando en Sirius que hubo olvidado totalmente sus sospechas hacia James y lo que exactamente sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

Hasta ahora.

-H-hola, Prongs… ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No estabas en la Sala Común con Lily? –dijo, aparentando una sorpresa que no sentía, y una agradabilidad que se había esfumado al poder ver sus sospechas confirmadas.

-Me parece que te acabas de inventar eso, Lily se encuentra mal desde la cena y no ha podido salir de su habitación –comentó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y el ambiente de seriedad volvió a rodearles-. Intenté pillarte solo desde que saliste, pero el numerito junto al armario de las escobas me ha hecho…

-…tener más ganas de las que tenías antes de conversar conmigo sobre lo que viene, ¿verdad? –suspiró resignado, completando por él y destensándose. Era su amigo y de una forma u otra, su cotilla compañero habría acabado exigiendo esa conversación. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

-¿Qué quería decir la profesora Puddle con eso en Adivinación? –Remus replanteó la respuesta unos instantes.

-Si estamos teniendo esta conversación es porque lo sabes… -igual con él no tenía la misma capacidad de telepatía que con Sirius, pero entre amigos siempre había conexiones como esa que, para lo bueno o para lo malo, le daban una idea de sus intenciones.

-Quería simplemente confirmarlo. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro, o más bien, no…

-¿…no querías aceptarlo? Una razón más para ser un monstruo en mi lista… –el chico bajó la mirada apesadumbrado, pero solo sirvió para aumentar el efecto de la colleja que recibió de su amigo animago tras eso.

-¡Idiota! Lo que no quería era saber que alguien era capaz de enamorarse de Sirius. Y lo digo con toda mi buena intención, ¿eh? –añadió, al ver la mueca en la que se tornaba la cara del licántropo, que pasó a ser una de chistosa resignación, mientras le daba la razón y asentía- Y otra cosa… como vuelvas a llamarte a ti mismo monstruo… te pegaré tal paliza que entonces sí tendrás verdaderas razones para llamártelo, ¿entiendes? –amenazó mientras le cogía de los cuellos de la túnica.

-No se por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que hoy todo el colegio está jugando al "Amenacemos a Remus" –dijo mientras era soltado.

-Es que es muy fácil, nos das razones, lobito –rió alegremente. Entonces volvió a tener la mirada seria de hacía unos instantes-. No pienso darte el coñazo, al menos con esto no. Pero sólo contéstame a una pregunta, a ver si por casualidad la intuición femenina de mi novia y su capacidad de deducción (porque supongo que ella lo sabe a estas alturas) se me están pegando… ¿Ese gran cambio al que se refería, era que antes veías a Padfoot solo como un amigo? –el castaño le sonrió con un asentimiento.

-¿Crees que cualquier persona, por extraña que sea, puede enamorarse a primera vista de un energúmeno como tu hermano-"adoptivo"? Hace falta mucho tiempo y práctica como para hacer la tontería que he hecho… Y, por cierto –dijo con un tono de tristeza y preocupación-, ¿de verdad que no piensas que soy un bicho raro, ni te doy asco, ni ningún sinónimo?

-Hombre, un poco rarito si que eres… -dijo fingiendo crítica mientas posaba su mano en el estrecho hombro del chico pálido- Pero si no lo fueras, perderías tu chispa y tu mote –volvió a reír, pudiendo notar cómo el hombro bajo su palma se relajaba-. Y, las otras cosas que has dicho… nunca.

Un nuevo lazo se forjó, haciendo que la confianza y aprecio mutuos se cimentaran. Esos segundos de paz y amistad fueron rotos por dos risas tontas que se acercaban por un pasillo oculto tras un tapiz. Un chico y una chica…

Una de ambas voces, demasiado conocida.

**Fin del Capítulo 1: Storge, _la evolución de la amistad_.**

**Notas de la autora**

Bien, ¿qué comentar sobre este capítulo que no hayan deducido ustedes solos? Este es un intento de Remus POV sin primera persona. Es decir, todo lo que siente Remus o ve sentir, pero contado de forma impersonal. He procurado poner los sentimientos de Sirius mínimos, pues si no el siguiente capítulo no tendría pensamientos. Ya me entenderán entonces.

Este tipo de amor ha sido Storge, aquel que no nació como tal, sino que en un inicio fue una simple amistad. ¿Qué mejor forma de relacionarlo con esta parejita? Espero haber plasmado bien todo lo que quería, y sobre todo, no más de lo necesario. Si me fuera de la lengua (o de las teclas, más bien), el transcurso de la historia no tendría gracia.

He intentado no mostrar demasiado mi odio hacia Peter o mi adoración hacia la gran Lily, que consiguió domar a las fieras llamadas Merodeadores. Procuraré fijarme a la historia y dejar simplemente lo necesario para el desarrollo de este fanfic. E intentaré escribir tan rápido como pueda.

No voy a adelantar los nombres de los capítulos, pues así la historia de tales sería desvelada. Solo les digo que me alimento, respiro y vivo de reviews, así que, por favor, cualquier crítica o comentario lo recibiré con alegría. Ya sabes, _a review makes a woman, happy_ n.- ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Ludus

**Capítulo 2: Ludus**

-Estoy perfectamente, nunca sería capaz de hacerme nada… -y dicho esto, se marchó. Dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Nunca una frase de su lobito le había sonado tan fría y distante. O tal vez fuera la indiferencia de su rostro. Quizá todos los sentimientos que, sumados a los diarios, tenía aquel día en su cabeza. Pero esa frase tan simple había hecho que su corazón se encogiera.

Y¿era al único al que le había sonado tan realmente mal esa frase¿Tenía que decirlo con las palabras precisas para que pareciese que Malfoy nunca le haría nada por algún sentimiento profundo? Sabía que era una absoluta tontería pensar eso de Malfoy sintiendo algo por alguien, pero no podía evitarlo. Le odiaba. Odiaba al rubio con todas sus ganas: por ese aire de prepotencia, por mirarle por encima del hombro a pesar de pertenecer al mismo estatus y por despreciar a sus amigos. Pero sobre todo, lo odiaba porque no desaprovechaba una oportunidad en la que Remus anduviera solo o sin él o James, para acercársele a incordiar. O más bien, cualquier oportunidad para provocar el roce.

Aún le quemaba en los oídos aquella conversación que hizo que tan desesperadamente buscase a sus amigos y que diera tal paliza al Slytherin.

_-¿Vas a buscarles? Si sabes que fueron Potter y Black… Esos otros son los santitos del grupo, sería buscar un castigo para nada… -dijo Lestrange mientras se dirigían, con otros tres chicos unos metros atrás, hacia donde habían visto partir a los Gryffindor. Lo que no sabían es que, tras una estatua, Sirius se estaba enterando de todo._

_-¿Y quién dice que sea todo por venganza? –una sonrisa, parecida a la maquiavélica pero¿cómo decirlo? Más pervertida, apareció en sus finos labios- Narcissa es demasiado… complaciente. Quiero algo que oponga resistencia, un reto. Pettegrew no me interesa, podéis hacer lo que os de la gana; pero Lupin… ¿nunca te fijaste en la complexión de chica que tiene? Además, no dudo su virginidad… -el resto de la conversación se perdió en la lejanía. El moreno se sumió en una especie de shock del que salió, menos mal, a tiempo._

Pareciera que a Remus no le importase las intenciones de Malfoy. Y el rubio siempre fue conocido por sus relaciones abiertas, en todos los sentidos. Tampoco es que nunca hubieran hablado sobre esos temas con Remus, siempre parecía totalmente desconectado de esas cuestiones, nunca lo habían visto de manera "íntima" con una chica que no fuera Lily (para eterna desgracia de James) aunque tampoco habían dudado nunca de su heterosexualidad. O tal vez, es que no quisiera saber lo que podía gustarle a su Moony.

Porque siempre estuvo ahí para él. Por mucho que el licántropo le dijera que él recibía más de lo que daba, eso no era cierto. Sirius siempre tuvo respaldo y apoyo por parte de su amigo. Él era el que le dejaba copiar sus ejercicios, cuando Evans no mirara y a pesar de su ética, cuando daban las 2 de la madrugada y no habían hecho los deberes para el día siguiente. Era el que daba su palabra de prefecto de no haber visto nada, a pesar de lo que le cargaran las mentiras en su espalda, cuando algún profesor lo pillaba tras hacer algo indebido. Era él con quien reía y se sentía equilibrado, a pesar de haber batido el record de mujeres por mes.

Lo anteponía a todo: a sus estudios, a las chicas y al quiddich. Incluso lo habría antepuesto a una cita con el mismísimo Merlín si fuera en una noche de luna llena. Y quizás también lo mimara demasiado, desde en las recuperaciones de sus transformaciones hasta después de una pelea especialmente dolida contra Malfoy o Snape. Pero nada era suficiente para su lobito.

Esa era otra de las cosas no dichas con palabras: a pesar de ser prácticamente un adulto, tanto psicológica como biológicamente, siempre había momentos en los que caía. Tal vez cualquier discusión o un cruce de miradas que aún no sabía identificar con Lily, le afectaban de sobremanera. Y nunca era mal momento para abrazarle y reconfortarle. Esos eran momentos en los que definitivamente estaba en paz.

Pero tenía secretos. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo y nunca se lo reprochó. Sabía que algo le daba miedo, vergüenza o vagancia contar. Aunque, según la forma de pensar del moreno, mientras no fuera demasiado esencial o relevante, no le importaba seguir en la duda. Imaginaba que sería que estaba enamorado de alguna chica, pero prefería no preguntar… Hasta ahora.

La que se predecía como otra aburrida y típica clase de Adivinación, acabó como algo mucho más relevante de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. No solo la profesora Puddle, sino también Lily parecía saberlo. ¡E incluso James¿Cómo era posible que no se lo hubiera contado a él, su incondicional protector? Lo peor, que las largas se sucedieron durante toda la tarde, sin nada como recompensa. Maldito Remus y maldito secreto.

Le había amargado el día eso del numerito de los ojos. Pero justo cuando decidió ir a preguntarle directa y seriamente, en un lugar mucho más privado, apareció "él". O más bien, "esa". Esa serpiente engreída y depravada, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que buscar a indefensos como Moony a los que dar por… saco. Cuando su mente formó todas las variantes posibles de esa expresión, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sería capaz ese cretino peliteñido… ¿o si?

De nuevo, un _"mierda" _salió de sus labios a la vez que pateaba la armadura más cercana. Tanto el casco como la espada salieron disparados formando un gran estrépito (ya era costumbre), pero no le importó. Es más, volvió a patear el yelmo y su puño se hundió en un duro golpe contra las piedras del muro. Entonces una exclamación de asombro retumbó por el pasillo.

Se giró con brusquedad, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí delirando ni quién podría haberle visto. Asomando de una esquina, una tímida chica de su mismo curso pero de Ravenclaw, a juzgar por su uniforme, se encontraba con las manos unidas en el pecho y un fuerte sonrojo.

Contó hasta cien mentalmente: no podía perder su reputación ante las féminas. Separó la mano de la roca para dirigirle una sonrisa seductora a su admiradora. Con la varita arregló el estrépito y se dirigió hacia ella. Como siempre hacía.

-Siento el espectáculo, digamos que no ando muy bajo de estrés últimamente… ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? –miró fascinado a la muchacha. Su apariencia era tímida y dubitativa, pero algo en aquellos ojos turquesas le hizo ver que tenía más fuerza interior de la que demostrara o incluso ella misma supiera. Pero lo que más le encandiló fue aquella media melena de color castaño claro. Incluso le pareció ver unos cuantos reflejos dorados y alguna cana suelta.

Y tan ensimismado estaba que apenas se dio cuenta cuando, tras un amago y un suspiro para darse fuerza, acortó la distancia entre ellos y le tomó la mano derecha, la cual se había herido y sangraba levemente. La observó con parsimonia y, con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

-Ge-geller… Jennifer Geller… -murmuró con un leve temblor en la voz y notoria timidez- Yo… no se demasiado de medimagia… pero esto será suficiente hasta que visites a Madame Pomfrey… -tras limpiarle los nudillos con sutileza, vendó con el mismo pañuelo recién sacado la mano. Tras hacer un pequeño nudo para que se fijara, se separó del Merodeador con un sonrojo.

Sirius seguía en su mundo. Si se recogiera el pelo con una cinta y le cambiaran los ojos, sería la versión femenina de Remus… Era ciertamente hermosa: fina, elegante, delicada y de complexión estrecha. Pero esos ojos dorados seguían en su cerebro, mirándole de forma dolida y reprochadora. Debía quitárselos de la cabeza o sino volvería a pasar otra noche en vela por su culpa. O ahora que lo pensaba¿y si pasaba la noche en vela pero por otra razón?

Volvió a analizar mecánicamente a la chica que se miraba los pies frente a él. Sí, tenía pinta de difícil, pero un reto nunca venía mal. Además, quería desahogarse por el maldito Malfoy, la maldita Puddle y el maldito mundo en general. Y, sobre todo, debía olvidar aquellos ojos que le amargaban.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Jennifer? Bonito nombre –sonrió con sensualidad para, con un movimiento con la túnica y una ensayada reverencia, tomara la mano pálida femenina y la besara suavemente-. Sirius Black, para lo que quieras.

El sonrojo de la chica solo se acrecentó y pasó a sonreír con vergüenza al ver que su mano no era soltada. _"Perfecto, en el bote"_ se dijo a sí mismo el animago. Le resultaba totalmente repulsiva su manera de actuar en esas frecuentes ocasiones, pero volvió a repetirse a sí mismo lo que tantas veces se había dicho con distintas mujeres: _"porque no hay opción"_.

-Y bien, hermosa dama¿le gustaría acompañarme a una excursión nocturna por los pasillos de nuestro interesante castillo? Le aseguro una emocionante noche abierta a todo lo que quiera… -la descarada insinuación hizo que las mejillas de la chica rozaran un peligroso punto de incandescencia. Pero se dio a si misma fuerzas necesarias al corresponder al agarre de su mano.

-Por supuesto… me encantaría –reafirmó con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el rubor se dispersaba. A pesar de la admiración que Black sentía ante la belleza de esa muchacha, un pensamiento en su cabeza le recordó que la sonrisa de su lobito era muchísimo más bella.

Pero, él no estaba allí¿verdad? Había preferido defender a una serpiente, precisamente a Malfoy, y le había dejado colgado. No era momento de pensar en él. Se encontraba con una chica preciosa dispuesta a dar todo por él, y le aseguraba entretenimiento y distracción. No podía seguir con los dorados ojos en su mente.

-Pues espero que tus compañeras de cuarto no se preocupen si llegas tarde –dijo con un guiño. Tras eso la arrastró a través de un par de tapices, perdiéndose en los laberintos que muy pocos (entre los que él estaba) conocían.

Por desgracia, esa situación le llevaba ciertos recuerdos atesorados en su memoria, pero que en aquel momento no quería ni ver. Recordaba aquel día hacía 6 años cuando, en el andén 9 y 3/4, justo antes de la salida del tren, encontró a otro chico de su misma edad. Completamente solo.

_A diferencia de él, que podría haberse hecho pasar perfectamente por un chico de tercero, aquel castaño parecía más pequeño para su edad. Tal vez fuera por aquel aspecto escueto y enfermizo. Quizás por encontrarse rodeado de adultos que le sacaban varias cabezas. O tal vez, y con mayor probabilidad, por cubrirse la cara con las manos para intentar ocultar las lágrimas que sobre sus mejillas caían silenciosamente._

"_Un sangre sucia, probablemente", murmuraron sus padres. Pero algo muy distinto a las ganas de llevar la contraria a su familia fueron las que le empujaron a acercarse al niño solitario. Solo estaba acompañado por una lechuza de color pardo claro y un baúl viejo. Al pequeño Black se le antojó como un ángel abandonado. Perdido. Que no sabe a qué esperar._

_-¡Hola! Me llamo Sirius. ¿Por qué lloras? –se arrodilló en el suelo para mirar desde abajo al chico, intentando buscar el color de sus ojos entre las frágiles manos. Podía ver varias cicatrices, unas recientes y otras no tanto, que se encontraban en su cuello y brazos. Se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto llegaran a la escuela, pediría a alguna de sus primas mayores (preferentemente a Andrómeda) una poción para hacer desaparecer esas feas marcas._

_-Yo… yo… -dijo con un tremendo esfuerzo mientras sorbía y temblaba por el llanto- Mi padre… me ha dejado aquí… y no se a dónde ir ni qué hacer… él es muggle, mi madre bruja trabajaba y no ha podido acompañarme… -en ese momento apartó los dedos de sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, por lo que el moreno pudo ver sendos ojos dorados. Enormes, brillantes, preciosos. Y, también se dijo, suyos._

_-No te preocupes, yo también soy nuevo pero las tontas de mis primas ya llevan mucho aquí y me han dicho lo que hacer. ¿Vienes conmigo? Eso sí, si me dices tu nombre –sonrió, intentando hacer que aquel niño dejara de derramar lágrimas cuan grifo. Él le miró un tanto sorprendido, mientras se arreglaba la ropa e intentaba retomar un poco la compostura._

_-Remus J. Lupin… -dijo instintivamente mirando hacia el suelo. Sirius se incorporó de su postura para hacer que el chico, su nuevo amigo, mirara hacia el frente._

_-Si miras hacia abajo te chocarás con alguien. Así que Remus J… ¡Eh! Si no me dices tu segundo nombre, no podemos ser amigos –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa intentando coger confianza con aquel sorprendente chico. Sus increíbles ojos le decían que tenía secretos, y misión suya era el descubrirlos. Lo primero, descubrir el significado de la J._

_-Es que… me da corte… -murmuró volviendo a mirar al suelo. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, como ese extraño e hiperactivo niño le acababa de aconsejar, para después acercarse a él y susurrarlo en su oído- Pero que sea un secreto¿vale? -y extendió el dedo meñique en un gesto de promesa infantil._

_-Remus John Lupin¿eh? –Sonrió mientras tomaba el meñique con el suyo propio, entrelazándose y formando la primera promesa y secreto entre ambos, de los muchos que le seguirían en su larga vida de amistad- ¡Prometido! Y ahora, será mejor que nos demos prisa, o perderemos el tren. ¡Mi amigo Jim me ha guardado un compartimiento!_

_Como para corroborar sus palabras, el silbato del tren de vapor resonó por todo el andén. Los padres comenzaron a despedirse, algunos incluso lloraban y otros metían prisa a aquellos que se retardaban. Con rapidez el moreno tomó el baúl con una mano, con otra la fina de su nuevo amigo y echó a correr hacia el tren que comenzaba a moverse._

_-¡Sirius Orión Black¡¡Te prohibimos que te juntes con ese sangre sucia! –chilló la honorable señora Black, al ver a su rebelde hijo tomado de la mano del niño castaño. Como toda respuesta, Sirius giró la cabeza para sacarles la lengua a sus padres, mientras que lanzaba el baúl a través de la puerta abierta en movimiento. El suyo ya ocupaba su lugar junto al de James dentro del tren._

_-¡No esperes verme en casa por Navidades! –exclamó a la vez que preparaba a Remus para que saltaran juntos al aparato. Aún allí dentro no se soltaron las manos, mientras que respiraban con dificultad sentados en el suelo._

_-¡Oh no¡La jaula de Orión se ha abierto! –pudo ver cómo aquella lechuza parda revoloteaba por los pasillos._

_-¿De verdad tu lechuza se llama Orión? –preguntó sorprendido por tanta coincidencia. Un asentimiento lo confirmó- ¿Oíste a mi madre? Mi segundo nombre es Orión. Se ve que debíamos encontrarnos, mi prima Andrómeda dijo que el destino es muy sabio. Cuando conoció a su novio Ted, ella tenía un osito de peluche que se llamaba Teddy. Venga¡cacemos a Orión! –y de nuevo con las manos unidas corrieron tras la escurridiza lechuza…_

¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso justo ahora! Los ojos dorados brillaron aún más en su pensamiento, mientras rememoraba aquel inolvidable recuerdo. El inicio de esa relación por la que daría toda la fortuna de los Black. Cuando conoció a la persona más importante en su vida. Recordaba que ese día algo en sí creció, y aún lo conservaba. Cada vez con más raíces en sí mismo. Aquel sentimiento que no quería admitir…

Pero estaba con una chica¿no? Debía disfrutar el momento y olvidar esos ojos cuando lo martirizaban especialmente. Como llevaba haciendo desde primer curso: huir a la falda de alguna mujer para dejar de pensar en él.

Se propuso romper el hielo, y pronto, con esa chica. No podía seguir aguantando esos recuerdos en su cabeza y aún en sus oídos retumbaban las palabras_. "Nunca sería capaz de hacerme nada…"_

Al fin se abrieron un poco cuando, de la nada (o eso pareció), sacó una botella de contrabando de Whisky de Fuego. Tras un par de tragos la cosa se animó para ambos y sus manos pudieron vagar con relativa libertad por el cuerpo femenino. Así, entre risas tontas, palabras incomprensibles y un par de frases subidas de tono, se fueron acercando a un lugar donde se oían voces. Ha de aclararse que la botella tenía unos grados más de alcohol que los debidos, gracias a las variaciones Padfoot. O quizás a algo más, de lo que no se percató.

Cuando traspasaron el tapiz del que provenían voces, el animago paró en seco. Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando pudo analizar la situación, el alma se le cayó a los pies. Allí estaba James tomando del hombro a SU lobito. Una atmósfera demasiado confidente. Una sonrisa demasiado significativa. Un aura demasiado privada. Y, sobre todo, una distancia demasiado corta entre ellos.

Cuando se repuso y su espíritu volvió a su sitio, un monstruo digno del infierno dantesco se gestó en su interior. La personificación del Phthonos de la mitología griega. Aquel odioso sentimiento que no crees que existe hasta que se afianza en ti como si fueras un salvavidas. Su nombre: Celos.

Pudo ver a James con una cara de desconcierto, mezclada con reproche por las pintas que tenía. Pero no pudo ocultar el brusco movimiento que realizó para que se separaran. Mientras tanto, Remus… Parecía haber quedado en estado catatónico. Una mueca entre desconcierto, arrepentimiento y dolor. Pudo ver en los ojos dorados la misma expresión que él mismo había puesto ante las palabras del castaño un rato antes. Pero el gran nivel de alcoholemia que poseía su sangre le impidió atar cabos tan sencillos.

En una milésima de segundo, lo bastante pequeña como para Jennifer no entendiera absolutamente nada, cada uno se colocó la máscara tras la que ocultaban sus sentimientos en las constantes situaciones adversas. Prongs con una sonrisa traviesa, Padfoot con aquella seductora que tantos desmayos había conllevado y Moony con su seriedad habitual. O más bien, aquella habitual a la que se le incluyó un muro blindado de doble capa. Nadie podría haber adivinado lo que pensaba, ni su mejor amigo ni el más experto en Oclumancia.

-¡Hey chicos¿Cómo vosotros por aquí? No pretendo ser maleducado, así que haré las presentaciones consecuentes. Jim, Rem, esta es Jennifer, la chica más agradable de todo Ravenclaw –la aludida saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, acompañada por su sonrojo característico ante el piropo-. Jen, aquí tienes a mis colegas, James Potter y Remus Lupin. Ahora, si me disculpáis, la dama y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes –y, tras eso, prácticamente le comió la boca en un apasionado beso que casi hizo a la chica perder el conocimiento. Con la botella de Whisky en una mano y la chica, que tenía la respiración realmente agitada, asida con la otra mano, se perdió pasillo abajo.

Mientras desaparecían por el corredor, un solo sonido fue producido. Un sonido bastante real para corresponderse con una metáfora. El ruido de algo rompiéndose. Algo que, algún tiempo después, relacionaría con un corazón.

Nada que dijera podía hacer que la chica dejara de temblar. No lo entendía¿cómo había podido ser tan bestia? Ahora se encontraban en lados opuestos de la cama adoselada que había conjurado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Su idea inicial era que entre la borrachera y el éxtasis no recordase nada sobre esa sala tras pasar la noche juntos, pero nunca esperó comportarse así.

-Jennifer, te juro que… ¡yo no soy así! No sé qué demonios… -intentó tomarle la mano de manera conciliadora, pero solo recibió una fuerte bofetada como respuesta.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –gritó entre lágrimas y gemidos lastimeros. Abrazaba su propio cuerpo desnudo, semi-tapado inútilmente por las finas sábanas, a la vez que convulsionaba levemente. Estaba sentada en una postura bastante extraña sobre sus espinillas, mientras que un par de leves gotas de sangre se escurrían por el interior de sus muslos.

Igual sería por el efecto del alcohol. Tal vez el sentimiento de agresividad que se había apoderado de él. Pero, nunca podría perdonarse aquello. Se había dejado dominar por uno de sus instintos más básicos y había dañado a aquella mujer, que bien sabía que era virgen. Algo en su interior hizo que perdiese en control y ahora así se encontraban, él en un pequeño estado de lucidez y la chica con un posible trauma.

-Jennifer, lo digo en serio, yo… Verás hoy… Ninguna mujer antes… en serio, yo… -Geller hizo un gran esfuerzo para auto-controlarse y regularizar su respiración. Intentó colocarse en una postura menos abochornante pero dados los estados de ciertas partes de su cuerpo, se dijo que mejor era el seguir arrodillada.

-Sirius: no dudo que seas una excelente persona. He hablado alguna vez con tus amigos y sé que debes tener un gran corazón para relacionarte con ellos. Pero tal vez ese corazón te haga caer a veces en un tipo de… frustración incontrolable, que…

-¡Pero nunca me ha pasado esto con una mujer antes! Y esta ha sido de las veces que más me he restringido con el alcohol… Eres una chica preciosa y de lo más agradable, no entiendo por qué…

-Tal vez sea por eso, Sirius. ¿No te has fijado en…? Mira, olvídalo. Dejemos esto como un ataque sicótico causado por el estrés… Prometo no decir nada –se levantó con dificultad y muecas de dolor pero, al igual que con el anterior discurso, impuso su moral fría y calculadora Ravenclaw a cualquier otro sentimiento.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento… Sigo sin comprenderlo… ¿Quieres que…? –comenzó, mientras señalaba su varita. El alcohol aún no había sido depurado totalmente, por lo que no era totalmente consciente de lo que decía, ni lo suficiente como para terminar las frases. Pero su mensaje fue entendido: un _oblivate_ y algún hechizo anti-dolor serían suficientes.

-No hace falta, en serio. A base de experiencias se construye la gente¿no? Y de todas formas… -sus palabras se perdieron cuando, sin previo aviso, el moreno se levantó y tomó su varita para murmurar unas palabras en dirección a la vagina de Jen, quien empezaba a vestirse. Pudo erguirse de una manera decente y se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía lo más mínimo- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Un conjuro bastante sencillo para cualquier herida, lo uso a menudo con Re… mus… -la voz se le fue apagando a medida que recordaba el incidente tras la cena, mientras terminaba de pronunciar el nombre. Una mirada de lástima y un gesto amargo fue lo único que expresó la faz de la Ravenclaw.

-Descansa, ya se te pasará la borrachera. Pero te advierto que la próxima vez que te acerques a mí, procura que no se exceda de comentar un partido de quiddich, Sirius Black. Nos vemos –y dignamente salió de la sala. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella timidez? El alcohol hace mucho efecto en las personas. E incluso a veces te hace expresar sentimientos de los que ni tú mismo te has percatado.

La puerta se cerró para sumir de nuevo la habitación en una penumbra. Se recostó de nuevo, lo suficientemente cansado y confuso como para ignorar los ojos dorados que se volvían a imprimir en su retina. Porque cuando había visto a la muchacha llorar no vio a una mujer, sino al chico castaño que una vez al mes se transformaba. Aquel muchacho del que, desde hacía seis años, estaba prendado.

No despertó hasta que aquel intenso martilleo en sus sienes se hizo insoportable. Esa habitación no tenía luz natural, por lo que continuaba en la misma penumbra con la que fue abandonada la noche anterior por la muchacha castaña. Sirius se revolvió incómodo, con un intenso dolor en los músculos. Apenas recordaba nada.

Tras un gran esfuerzo fue capaz de abrir los ojos, pero no para bien. Frente a sí, el dosel de la cama parecía danzar de forma burlesca, mientras reía por su seguramente desgraciado aspecto. Los pliegues de las cortinas se difuminaban y volvían a aparecer, creándole una terrible sensación de nauseas. Se intentó levantar para gritar a la tela que parase (cosa bastante absurda, pero que no podía comprender en aquel momento) para volver a caer como un saco en la cama. Nota mental: moverse, malo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar poner las ideas en claro. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Probablemente en la Sala de los Menesteres, al ser una cama única en un cuarto sin ventilación. Pero los Merodeadores prometieron ante el Mapa no mostrar nunca a nadie la localización de ese lugar. Así que¿qué le habían echado a aquella botella para acabar en un estado en el que rompiese una promesa con sus amigos?

Forzó la memoria intentando recordar qué fue lo que pasó anoche. Recordó la pelea con Malfoy, las palabras de Remus y a sí mismo golpeando una pared. También recordaba una botella de Whisky de Fuego, unos cabellos castaños muy parecidos a los de Moony y también un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, que se unía con aquella silueta femenina sin cara. Pero para su desgracia, intentó indagar demasiado: el siguiente recuerdo que se formó, borroso en su cabeza, fue el de un inmenso odio momentáneo hacia James.

Pero algo le decía que no mucho tiempo había sido acompañado en esa habitación. No habían llegado a consumarse. Culpabilidad, odio y celos. Un remolino formaban esos tres sentimientos, que no ayudaban demasiado a la creciente resaca del moreno. No entendía por qué había odiado a James, ni a quién había hecho daño ni de quien estaba celoso. Bueno, para la última tenía una hipótesis, pero prefería olvidarla.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se levantó con un gran esfuerzo. Su ropa, aunque desordenada, seguí sobre su cuerpo. Había tenido razón, no lo había llegado a hacer con ninguna chica. Cuando se acostumbró a tan poca cantidad de luz pudo ver un par de manchas oscuras en el lado opuesto del lecho. Un improperio demasiado alto hizo eco en sus tímpanos, volviendo a encontrarse mal.

En cuanto la más mínima señal de recuperación se hizo presente, se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación. Nada más abrirla, la gran cantidad de luz lo dejó ciego durante unos momentos, hasta que sus pupilas se contrajeron. ¿Qué hora sería¿Cuántas clases habría perdido? Para contestar a su pregunta, el sonido de la campana que indicaba la hora de la comida volvió a hacerle desear no probar el alcohol en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Lenta y pesadamente se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde de seguro ya aguardarían sus amigos tras una "emocionante" clase de pociones. No tomó en cuenta el que toda la gente, por sus pintas, le esquivara al cruzarse con él por los pasillos. Entró tras un grupo de 2º de Hufflepuff para ver a sus amigos en el centro de su mesa. Ignorando los gestos de condolencia de los novios y la cara de preocupación de Peter, solo se fijó en las inmensas ojeras del ojidorado. Y sobre todo, en esa aura de tristeza que parecía contagiarse a todo aquel que se le acercara.

-_¿Qué diablos pasó anoche! _-volvió a gritarse mentalmente (causando un malestar mental por la resaca), pues algo le decía que era su culpa. Ese algo fueron los normalmente brillantes y ahora opacos ojos del licántropo y la falsa sonrisa cargada de abatimiento que esbozó.

Con seguridad se dirigió al lugar que, junto a Lily y frente a Remus, ocupaba una estudiante de cuarto. La apartó con brusquedad y ocupó su sitio, ignorando los comentarios desagradables que le dedicaba. En su grupo de amigos se hizo el silencio, esperando una explicación por su ausencia y estado. Pero únicamente se centró en el pálido muchacho que evitaba a toda costa sus ojos azules.

-No se lo que pasó anoche, pero creo que os hice daño. Quiero deciros que lo siento y que entiendo que no me lo queráis decir, pero si pudieseis… -su voz fue más bien un susurro y, aunque en todo momento hablara en plural, tres de los cuatro chicos se sintieron excluidos de la conversación. Tras suspirar largamente, Remus alzó la mirada y encaró al animago con un antifaz que representaba su estado de normal dulzura y serenidad.

-Estuviste con una chica –dijo mirando la mano bronceada, a lo que todos se percataron (menos el dicho licántropo, que ya se había fijado en el detalle la noche pasada) en la venda que cubría los nudillos-. Creo que bebiste demasiado y por eso no te acuerdas de lo que hicisteis… Solo te cruzaste con nosotros en el pasillo –a medida que continuaba, Sirius se desataba con cuidado el pañuelo. Pudo observar dos iniciales bordadas en la blanca tela: JG- … Para la resaca tienes que tomar esto –el castaño conjuró un vaso de zumo y otro de café-. Pero procura no mezclar… -efectivamente, ignorándole olímpicamente, mezcló en uno de los vasos ambas bebidas. Tras tomarlo de un trago hizo un gesto de desagrado- Te lo advertí.

-¿Tenéis idea de cómo se llamaba? Me gustaría encontrarla. Y sé que no llegamos a hacer nada… -ante este comentario, tanto James como Peter alzaron las cejas sorprendidos. ¿Sirius dejando pasar una noche con una chica sin llegar a hacerlo? Definitivamente extraño. A punto estaba Lily de saltar con algo cuando la mano del prefecto se alzó, previniendo sus palabras, para que callase.

-Jennifer. Y creo recordar que era Ravenclaw –informó con tono monótono el hombre lobo. La pelirroja le miró con tristeza y amor dignos de una madre, para después ojear acusadoramente al joven Black. Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, hasta que los labios de la prefecta ya sangraban de la fuerza con la que los mordía para no decir nada. Pero no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Sirius Black, eres un auténtico gilipollas! –gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el Comedor se quedase en silencio, profesores incluidos. A pesar del gesto de dolor con el que el mencionado acompañó el taparse los oídos, ella siguió. También ignoró que los alumnos que comían a esa hora de las cuatro casas tenían sus ojos posados en ella. Ignoró la cara de terror de su mejor amigo, la de advertencia de su novio y la de desconcierto del rubio- ¡Sólo sabes hacer daño a la gente¡¡Putón verbenero¡¡Por tu culpa… -para aquel momento, la chica se encontraba de pie con una mano alzada amenazadoramente en dirección al moreno. Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por una distinguida y arrogante risa.

-Vaya, veo que te gustó el regalito que dejamos en esa botellita de contrabando que tenías… -Lucius Malfoy, tan engreído y aristocrático como siempre, le susurraba a Black al oído con un veneno en la voz digno del mismísimo Tom Ryddle.

-Así que fuiste tú… -se levantó de golpe y su estómago hizo un curioso ruido, probablemente fruto de la mezcla del café con el zumo.

-Por supuesto; tú destrozaste mi futura diversión así que yo destrozo la tuya… Dime¿acaso no recuerdas a la chica a la que engañaste anoche? –el atrevido comentario referente a Remus se pasó por alto, pues la siseante voz del rubio había aumentado de volumen y conllevando las repercusiones obviadas en el moreno- Vaya, tienes resaca… Seguro que la chica no pasó un buen rato, teniendo en cuenta tu estado actual… -antes de darse cuenta, por segunda vez en dos días, se encontraba alzado unos centímetros del suelo. Sirius, completamente fuera de sí, lo tenía suspendido de los cuellos de la camisa. Rápidamente los profesores comenzaron a levantarse, dispuestos a frenar la pelea.

-¿Qué me hiciste, maldita serpiente? –dijo en el tono de voz más alto que pudo sin sentir que le estallaran los oídos. El otro volvió a reír, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación no demasiado adecuada.

-Te noto irascible, Black. ¿Tal vez un desengaño amoroso¿Una insatisfacción sexual? No me extraña, no puedes ir tan de flor en flor o te acabarás confundiendo… Creo que deberías intentar una relación duradera con alguna chica. Tendrías más equilibrio mental (del poco con el que naciste) y además –otorgó una mirada lasciva a Remus, quien observaba con gesto indescifrable la escena-, así dejarías algunos caminos libres…

Sirius siguió los ojos del Slytherin para encontrarse con los ambarinos de su amigo. Este le miró y de pronto, abrió la barrera entre sus mentes y sus pupilas. De forma voluntaria o involuntaria no se sabía, pero repentinamente el ya saturado cerebro del animago fue sucumbido por todas las sensaciones que el hombre lobo estaba sufriendo en ese instante. No pudo comprender ni la mitad. Entre ellas estaban dolor, bochorno, decepción, intimidación, pena y mucha, mucha furia. De tal impresión, olvidó seguir sosteniendo al rubio, por lo que este cayó al suelo. Una vez en el tierra firme se recompuso.

-¿Sabes, Sirius? Tienen razón. Haces daño a la gente. Deberías buscar a Jennifer y, si ella te aguanta… -la frase del licántropo quedó en el aire, pero se sobreentendió el significado. ¿Qué le había hecho ahora? Olvidó los sentimientos de Remus, sintiendo solo dolor e ira.

Tras dirigirle una última mirada de desilusión y daño, salió del Gran Comedor con la barbilla bien alta y paso firme, eso sí, justo tras obsequiar al aristócrata con un acertado gancho de derecha. Esto no hizo que quedara inconsciente, pero sí que una preocupante cantidad de sangre saliera por su nariz.

Nada más traspasar la puerta vio que una chica le esperaba apoyada en un tapiz. Esta tenía los ojos oscuros y el pelo de un color negro con tirabuzones que le llegaban por la cintura. Una túnica más escotada de lo permitido y una sonrisa insinuante. ¿Slytherin? Probablemente amiga de su prima Bellatrix. Perfecto, justo lo contrario a Moony. Se acercó a ella y tras cogerla de la cintura, prácticamente la arrastró por el pasillo. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar esos ojos ámbar, costase lo que costase. Por mucho que le quisiese.

**Fin del Capítulo 2: Ludus, _el juego sin compromiso._**

**Notas de la autora**

La verdad, no se muy bien cómo me ha quedado este enfoque de Sirius. El anterior capítulo me salió más fluido, supongo que será porque me identifico con el personaje. Aunque tampoco es que este me desagrade demasiado.

La última parte me quedó un poco a presión, no quería pasarme de las 8 hojas (que después os malacostumbro) y me bloqueé al quedarme solo 3 párrafos, pero espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal. No, Remus no está OOC, todo tendrá su explicación en el capítulo siguiente. Y en cuanto al vocabulario de Lily… perdón, me dejé llevar en el papel XD

El tipo de amor de este capítulo fue Ludus, el amor como juego. Aquí el que lo siente evita el compromiso y, a pesar de no querer hacer daño, la diferencia de expectativas puede causarlo. Sirius ha cogido la fama por estos lares de calienta-faldas, pero todo puede tener una buena explicación¿no? De todas formas, este tema se seguirá desarrollando más adelante. Si alguien no pilló el mensaje inicial, solo espere a leer otros capítulos n.n

Agradezco los reviews.A Lor decirle que ha batido los records de mandar un review de mi historia xD y que igual mejoro la apariencia de Sev, ya se verá. A Zara, pues nada que se haya contestado ya o en Slasheaven :P bueno, y también que igual un capitulito de "Enseñando a Amar" me alegraría la vida y a mi musa... quién sabe cara inocente. Y tanto a Ana como a Gin, pues que muchísimas gracias, además de a todos aquellos vagos que, a pesar de leerme, no me mandaron ni un saludo. ¡Que vean que yo no me olvido de ellos! Hasta el próximo capítulo n.n Y recuerden, los reviews alegran la vida a una (8)


	4. Agapê

**Capítulo 3: Agapê **

- … Ahora, si me disculpáis, la dama y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes… -en un primer plano tomado desde distintos ángulos, la imagen de esa chica temblando bajo los labios de su amigo fue registrándose en su memoria con fuego. A base de fotogramas de dolor, toda la escena pasó con velocidad frente a sus ojos, a medida que perdían brillo. Sus normalmente brillantes orbes dorados acabaron no siendo más que sendas opacas superficies, sin muestra alguna de emoción.

Aun cuando las risas se alejaron, él seguía observando el vacío hueco que ocuparan los chicos antes. James lo miró con lástima mientras se mordía el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer en esas ocasiones? Solo se le ocurrió lo que su novia siempre hacía, que parecía tener un increíble resultado. Se acercó lentamente al castaño, quien se encontraba sumido en un trauma. Con una delicadeza asombrosa rodeó el ahora más frágil que nunca cuerpo pálido. No obligó el roce, simplemente dejó sus manos descansar en los omoplatos de su amigo, transfiriéndole su calor. Fue el propio Remus quien buscó el contacto, asiéndole de la túnica con fuerza y apoyando su frente en el hombro de Potter.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí… -a pesar de ser una frase tan obviada e innecesaria, su efecto sobre el hombre lobo fue inmenso. Tras un par de convulsiones, un sollozo ahogado escapó tras varios intentos de ser reprimido. Eso sí, ni una sola lágrima fue derramada. James sabía que todo aquello no era por que estuviera con una chica; ya era costumbre y tradición. La razón estaba más bien en el quién era esa chica. O mejor dicho, _cómo_ era. Estaba seguro de no ser el único en percatarse en el tremendo parecido entre aquella chica y el muchacho que ahora, con una apariencia más desvalida aún que tras luna llena, se acurrucaba cuan niño asustado sobre él. Procuraría no decir nada, ya intentaría arreglar él mismo todo con Sirius.

Remus estaba seguro de que su amigo no sabría qué decirle. Y no le importaba, pues ni él mismo tenía idea de qué podría reconfortarle en ese instante. Simplemente dejó que el calor del chico de pelo azabache se colara por sus poros, intentando revivir un alma que juraría muerta. Como si un dementor acabara de llevarse, junto con toda su alegría, su corazón. Habiendo ahora únicamente un hueco vacío, con dolor y confusión.

¿Por qué había tenido que escoger a esa chica precisamente? Alguna vez Lily y él habían bromeado sobre el parecido que tenían la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor. Complexión, pelo, rasgos… Solo por los ojos y datos más difíciles de ver de una pasada se diferenciaban. ¿Qué había hecho a Sirius para sufrir semejante venganza¿Se habría propuesto amargarle la existencia al poder reconocerse sin mucho esfuerzo a sí mismo siendo besado con pasión por el de ojos grisáceos?. Se descubrió a sí mismo sintiendo algo nunca enfocado ni al peor de los Slytherins: rencor, y sobre todo, odio.

Nunca le había dolido tanto un ligue de Sirius. En los seis años que se conocían habían pasado infinidad de mujeres por sus manos, solo llegando a ser algo más desde el curso pasado. Pero, ese día, había sido diferente. Todo apuntaba a que sería una semana como otra cualquiera, con estudios, risas y bromas. Pero el que tanta gente en un solo día descubriera su segundo gran secreto le había dejado las defensas bajas.

Aunque seguía sin tener nada sentido. Sirius siempre había sido sobreprotector con él. Siempre tonteaba con las chicas y no era extraño si alguna vez pasaba una noche acompañado. Y, sobre todo, el roce entre ellos había sido el de costumbre. ¿Por qué, entonces, había sentido tanto en las últimas horas? La luna llena sería, se dijo.

Tras apartarse de James con una sonrisa triste, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que volvieran a la torre. Sentía que si intentaba forzar a su garganta para que emitiera algún sonido, todos sus órganos internos saldrían por ella. Pausada y distraídamente, en un silencio incómodo y sepulcral, se encaminaron a su Sala Común.

Al entrar en la sala circular, su pelirroja amiga, ya algo recuperada de su enfermedad, corrió a ver la razón de su demora. Algo se imaginó al tener ambos sendas caras de funeral, pero por si acaso preguntó con la mirada al de ojos avellana. Ignorando el intercambio de ideas sin palabras, el dolido hombre lobo se encaminó hacia uno de los lugares junto a la chimenea. Cayó sobre los cojines y, aún con la mirada perdida y sin emoción, comenzó a pensar sobre sus sentimientos, como tantas veces hacía, mientras solo el crepitar de las llamas traspasaba aquella barrera que lo aislaba del exterior. Otra larga noche.

Su mirada volvió a posarse distraídamente en el pergamino en blanco. Ni tan siquiera se había molestado en mojar la pluma en tinta. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo sus amigos intercambiaban una mirada de tremenda preocupación hacia él. Simplemente lo ignoró. Porque no era "él" quien se preocupaba.

Sirius no había aparecido en toda la noche. Supuso que volvería en mitad de la madrugada con una sonrisa de satisfacción, o justo tras amanecer. Pasó toda la noche en vela frente al fuego, sin ánimos como para intentar recostarse y descansar. Pero no apareció. Y mientras más horas pasaban, más solo se sentía junto con sus pensamientos. Más vueltas le daba a todo. Más ganas tenía de partirle la cara a alguien.

Fue pronto a desayunar, aún cuando el resto de sus amigos no había despertado, esperando ver por alguna casualidad al moreno en el que se centraban sus pensamientos. Y de nuevo una negativa. Tras eso llegó el primero a la clase de Encantamientos, para ser acosado después a innumerables preguntas por sus amigos, quienes acababan de encontrarle. Pero ninguna les fue contestada.

A pesar de haber ido al Gran Comedor en la mañana, no había desayunado. No tenía ganas de hablar. Había caído en una especie de trance en tercera persona, donde podía observar desde un punto de vista desentendido a su cuerpo vagar por el castillo o asistir de forma incorpórea a clase.

Pero esas horas de dilema mental, había podido sacar en claro algunas cosas, que ahora aprovechaba para ordenar. De momento, no tenía derecho a preocupar de semejante manera a sus amigos. Sí, le gustaba que Sirius se preocupara por él, pero por cosas nimias. No quería que las personas a las que más apreciaba y quería del mundo, se encontraran mal por su culpa. No podía dejar de comer, o el resultado sería el mismo. No podía dejar de atender en clase pues, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder entrar en aquel colegio, no debía desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le ofrecían.

Y en cuanto al ojigris… Ya expondría su opinión a tu eterna Lily, quien seguro tendría una buena respuesta. Lo imprescindible en ese momento era el intentar retomar la clase y volver a crear aquel Remus artificial, tras el que se escondían todo tipo de emociones caóticas.

Rompió cuidadosamente la esquina del pergamino para escribir en él: _"No os preocupéis. Creo que estoy bien. Hablamos en la comida¿de acuerdo? Lil, por favor, pide ronda extra de prefectos para esta tarde, supongo que sabrás para qué"_. La pasó a la mesa contigua, donde se encontraba Peter. Automáticamente, la pareja se arremolinó junto al rubio (causando un carraspeo en el profesor, cuya explicación había sido interrumpida) para leer la nota.

Lily levantó la cabeza, indignada. ¡Bien, decía¡Si parecía haber perdido a un padre! Miró al otro prefecto, quien intentó sonreír como si no pasara nada. Cosa que no funcionó, y menos con Lily, experta lectora de emociones. Estaba segura de que necesitaría desahogarse y contarle su probablemente absurda e ilógica "gran solución" que habría ingeniado el castaño en cuanto a lo de Sirius, por eso la ronda de prefectos: es la mejor ocasión para tener conversaciones privadas sobre vida sentimental. Pero también podría jurar que esa solución sería tan desmesuradamente estúpida como todos los planes de su novio. A veces llegaba a pensar que tenía un imán para idiotas y masoquistas. Y a ese "afortunado" grupo, le dio por bautizarse como Merodeadores.

A punto estaba de responder a la carta de Remus, acusándole de hipócrita y mentiroso, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases, de Encantamientos a Pociones. Pero antes de llegar a alcanzar a Lupin, este ya se había escabullido en dirección a la siguiente clase. No había manera… la voz de la razón no imperaba cuando de los sentimientos de Remus John Lupin se trataba.

Al salir de la clase, como temía pero esperaba, tres chicos aguardaban. Tras haber hecho explotar dos calderos consecutivos, salpicando accidentalmente (como juró y re-juró al profesor Slughorn hasta la saciedad) ambas veces a su maestro, tuvo que recoger él solo todos el material de la clase, la cual compartían con los Hufflepuff. Cuando vio a la chica y a los otros dos merodeadores en muralla frente a la puerta, previendo una posible huída, suspiró derrotado. Nada podía hacérsele, evitarlos sería inútil.

-Gracias por esperarme. Os las doy ahora, antes de que con vuestro cercano interrogatorio, de lo que tenga ganas sea de mataros… -comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor. Había una mínima tensión, ninguno tenía idea de quién o cómo empezar- Bien¿quién será el primero? –pasó la mirada por cada uno de los chicos, quienes parecían a punto de cantarle las cuarenta pero no encontraban el modo. Finalmente la fémina respiró.

-No puedes seguir así. No has dormido y, por el simple hecho de no desayunar, pareciera que llevaras sin comer una semana. Tu alma anda por los suelos¡no puedes contigo mismo! Eso sin contar, claro está, que te has amargado por un maldito engreído descerebrado. Y no me vengas con tus sonrisas hipócritas y con el "estoy bien", porque te conozco desde hace el tiempo suficiente y lo bastante bien como para saber si estás mintiendo. Y en estos momentos, lo único verdadero que has dicho hasta ahora es que lo… -súbitamente calló para mirar a Peter. Él aún no se había enterado de los sentimientos de Remus. Pero el rubio no hizo ningún gesto de extrañeza; siguió mirando al licántropo como hasta ahora. Él si que no podía saberlo.

-Todo lo que has dicho es cierto –de nuevo esa sonrisa ocultando sus verdaderas emociones. Se veía a la legua que no pensaba decir a qué conclusión había llegado delante de Peter o de James, pero la pelirroja no podía dejar de preocuparse de forma abierta-. Bien, ahora por orden jerárquico, te toca a ti, James.

-Procuren que no se entere de esto, aún es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, pero es un cabrón. Yo nunca hubiera hecho nada parecido si fueras a mi a quien… -de nuevo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su novia, pero esta vez con un brillo de "eres el hombre más tierno del mundo, ya sé por qué me enamoré de ti" y una oscuridad de "más te vale no estar insinuando nada extraño". Aquí todos parecían haber desarrollado un poder extrasensorial que escapaba al entendimiento de muchos- Bueno, ya sabes, tampoco hubiera sido tan difícil saberlo. ¡Encima de cabrón, tonto! Menudo mejor amigo me busqué… -tras este intento de reproche que se acabó convirtiendo en un drama personal, sollozó sobre su chica algo que sonaba a "quiero un nuevo mejor amigo", si le echabas mucha imaginación.

-Gracias por recordarme lo que sabía. Ahora¿Peter? –el rubio se limitó a mirarlo con firmeza. Claro era el abatimiento de aquellas facciones delicadas y normalmente indescifrables. Los ojos, turbios y nublados, no eran para nada los brillantes orbes dorados por los que era conocido en todo Hogwarts. No era el mismo. Su alma de polvo de cristal cayó desmoronada al más mínimo soplo de viento en el lugar indicado. ¿Qué decirle?

-Pedirte que no lo pienses o que lo ignores sería inútil, al igual que intentar darte falsas esperanzas sin basarnos en nada. El tiempo es el que dirá cómo acabará esto y, a no ser que quieras decírselo al propio Sirius, cosa por la que no te veo muy a la labor, solo puedes esperar. Pero ten en cuenta que no puedes resumir tu vida a un solo nombre, al menos no todavía. Tiempo al tiempo, Lunático.

Todos miraron asombrados a Peter. Era el único que verdaderamente había hecho un comentario en condiciones, y el menos esperado para ello. ¿Desde cuando era tan profundo y tenía tanta idea del tema¿Cuánto hacía que conocía lo de Remus? Porque lo sabía, estaba claro. El rubio volvía a mirar hacia el frente, mientras continuaba andando para llegar a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Tras recuperarse de la impresión, ahora con una sonrisa algo más sincera, Remus se le acercó corriendo, para después alborotarle el pelo y pasarle una mano por los hombros. Sinceramente, se lo agradecía.

Cuando ya todos tuvieron servida su comida, intentaron evitar los incómodos silencios sacando temas que conversación que, casualmente, acababan con una palabra: Sirius. Cada vez que se le aludía el silencio reinaba en los amigos, a medida que la cara pálida del chico castaño se entristecía y más falsa era la sonrisa que esbozaba. Y, como suele decirse, hablando del Rey de Roma… , en uno de aquellos intentos de sacar a flote un tema que no estuviera relacionado con el animago, el aludido apareció por la puerta. Semblante perdido y un porte lamentable. Se acercó hacia ellos sin romper el contacto visual con el castaño, a pesar de que este evitara su mirada. Tras echar a una pobre estudiante que lo puso de todo menos bonito, se sentó junto a ellos. Sospechosamente, la conversación cesó en ese instante.

A medida que Sirius comenzaba su disculpa, Remus se encontraba peor. Allí estaba el chico que amaba, pidiendo perdón por el simple hecho de pasar un buen rato con una chica. ¿Quién le había dado derecho a juzgar al pelinegro o a reprocharle nada sobre sus relaciones? Suspiró profundamente, mientras se prometía interiormente el no volver a hacer de madre. Padfoot era libre; si él no lo era, no tenía por qué exigir a su mejor amigo. Exacto, volvería a ser como antes... Como aquellos tiempos en los que no quería de esa forma a Sirius… Viviendo en su mundo y evitando entrometerse en el del otro chico…

-Estuviste con una chica. Creo que bebiste demasiado y por eso no te acuerdas de lo que hicisteis… Solo te cruzaste con nosotros en el pasillo… Para la resaca tienes que tomar esto. Pero procura no mezclar… Te lo advertí –y ahí estaba de nuevo ese pañuelo. Anoche se había dado cuenta, prefería no saber de donde provenían las heridas de su mano. Incluso le había parecido ver las iniciales de la chica sobre la tela. Sirius miraba embelesado el pañuelo. No podía interesarle tanto una mujer¿no?

-¿Tenéis idea de cómo se llamaba? Me gustaría encontrarla. Y sé que no llegamos a hacer nada… -Pero ahora que lo pensaba¿de verdad existieron esos tiempos¿Hubo un "antes" en sus sentimientos? Si bien maduraron, nunca habían dejado de estar allí. ¿Alguna vez no intentó dejar su mundo para entrar en el del joven Black?

De nuevo volvió a sentirse derrotado: demasiadas primeras veces en tan poco tiempo. La primera vez que sentía celos; la primera vez que le dolía tanto el corazón y, sobre todo, la primera vez que Sirius se interesaba tanto por cualquier mujer, hasta el punto de querer encontrarse con ella una segunda vez. ¿Y si en verdad… le gustase esa chica¿Absurdo? En ese momento no lo parecía.

-Jennifer. Y creo recordar que era Ravenclaw –contestó de forma monótona tras evitar que su mejor amiga le soltara alguna bordería al animago. Siguió mirando su plato, como si al poder desintegrarlo con la vista pudiera escapar de esa atmósfera tensa, agobiante y sobrecargada. Pero debido a la insistencia en continuar en su propio mundo, no pudo ver cómo el cabreómetro de Lily aumentaba hasta niveles antes nunca alcanzados, al menos desde que tenía pareja estable.

-¡Sirius Black, eres un auténtico gilipollas! –la burbuja que lo aislaba en su mundo estalló debido al alto nivel de decibelios de la voz de la prefecta, teniendo como consecuencia, además del aterrizaje de Remus en el planeta Tierra, el silencio instantáneo nunca antes conseguido en el Gran Comedor. El lupino simplemente atinó a semejar una mueca de terror, mientras se hundía en el banco. Todo se escapaba de sus manos, no tenía control alguno de la situación o de sus acciones, y menos aún podía evitar la reacción de la pelirroja. Simplemente gritaba al lobo que parase, aquella cruel voz en su interior que repetía con insistencia las palabras "no te quiere a ti, y debe pagarlo, nadie rechaza a un licántropo". Tampoco podía evitar mirar el pañuelo que aún sujetaba con firmeza el pelinegro entre sus dedos y junto a la cabeza, mientras que se tambaleaba como efecto de la resaca.

-¡Sólo sabes hacer daño a la gente¡¡Putón verbenero¡¡Por tu culpa… -seguía escuchando el muchacho mientras intentaba desaparecerse antes de la edad permitida o de las clases obligadas. Más que vivir, sentía las cosas: sentía que su amiga callaba, que Sirius se encontraba desconcertado, que todo el comedor les miraba, que la jefa de su casa pedía una explicación. Y, sobre todo, sentía que su corazón se rompía ante tantas contradicciones en un instante. Pero comenzó a vivir y a razonar los sucesos cuando cierta presencia no muy grata apareció, como no, para molestar y abordarle.

Lucius Malfoy. Alguien a quien, hasta aquel instante, nunca hubiera imaginado dar la razón.

Observaba la escena analizándola, evaluándola, cada uno de los medidos comentarios y de los imprevistos movimientos. Guardaba en su mente aquella conversación, pasándose por el Arco del Triunfo todos los comentarios abochornantes o insinuantes que iban dirigidos hacia su persona. Entonces, cuando encontró una pausa en el diálogo donde poder actuar, algo se formó. Los fragmentos de su corazón dividido se aliaron, formando una comunidad que era constituida por el dolor que sentía, la ira y aquella sed de sangre licántropa que le abordaba. Los trozos de sus ser que optaban por el bien y la justicia estaban demasiado doloridos como para unirse en contra de los otros, por lo que no hubo manera alguna de reprimir el sucesor e hiriente comentario.

-¿Sabes, Sirius? Tienen razón. Haces daño a la gente. Deberías buscar a Jennifer y, si ella te aguanta… -nunca supo qué le llevó a formar esas frases. Incluso se arrepintió de ellas medio segundo después de pronunciarlas. Pero en el momento en el que su boca las creaba, se sintió poderoso. Capaz de devolverle a su compañero una mínima parte de aquella horrible sensación que sucumbía su ser. Sabía que quien había dicho eso no fue él, sino el licántropo de su interior, que toda aquella maldad y veneno no eran suyos. Pero, por unos escasos instantes… sintió satisfacción.

Ignoró a propósito la reacción de su amigo y se centró en devorar su almuerzo con un renovado y feroz apetito. Tanto profesores como alumnos, escandalizados a más no poder, se agolparon en torno al sangrante rubio, que murmuraba maldiciones pero sonreía de forma abierta y maquiavélica. Dicha sonrisa se acentuó cuando, de forma totalmente ensayada y digna de alumno favorito, Remus informó que los prefectos de su casa harían una ronda extra aquella tarde para evitar más incidentes.

La excusa perfecta y la perfecta representación del disgusto que se encontraba en la cara de Lily, era en lo que se obligaba a pensar Remus, cuando la culpabilidad comenzó a amenazar con salir. Una culpabilidad del tamaño de un tsunami.

En la mencionada ronda no cruzaron palabra hasta haber dado una vuelta al castillo. Apuntaron mentalmente la localización de Filch (qué hubieran dado en ese momento por llevar el mapa encima) y procuraron dirigirse a uno de los pasillos menos transitados, uno que llegaba hasta la lavandería de los elfos domésticos. Mediando solo una mirada, ambos pararon en la esquina correcta, para deslizarse hasta sentir la fría piedra bajo sus posaderas.

-Remus… -comenzó, no sabiendo cómo actuar. Podría tomar el papel de conciliadora, de celestina, de optimista o de reprochadora. En cuanto vio la expresión de aquellos ojos dorados, supo que el que tocaba en aquel instante era de oyente. Suspiró, resignada y conmovida, mientras que posaba su mano sobre la de su mejor amigo. Incitándole. Reconfortándole. Intentando darle todo de lo que carecía el castaño.

-Sé lo que he hecho. Cómo me he comportado. He vuelto atrás en los años y he hecho lo que haría un crío de párvulos. Me he comportado como un absoluto idiota y creo que no puedo decir nada en mi defensa. Sirius me debe estar odiando, o al menos estará dolido, y eso es lo último que quiero en este mundo. Además, él no tiene la culpa de nada… Debería alegrarme de que se interese por una chica. Con el tiempo, lo acabaré haciendo… ¿Sabes? He tomado una resolución –anunció, decidido pero con un toque de amargura en su voz.

-Remus, por lo que más quieras, dime que por una vez que equivoco y que lo que pienso no es lo que vas a hacer… -murmuró la pelirroja, a la vez que asía con más fuerza la pálida mano. Pero sabía, estaba completamente segura, que aquel complejo de inferioridad que tenía el castaño no iba a desaparecer cuando más falta hacía que sucediera. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los verdes ojos de la muchacha, viendo cómo se prolongaba el silencio.

-No puedo culpar a Sirius ni enfadarme con él. Conoces su sentido protector sobre todos –_idiota, sólo aparece contigo_-, y no podría seguir sabiendo que alguien con quien comparte habitación –_y no solo habitación, estúpido. Compartís vida_- se encuentra mal con él. Es mi amigo y, ante todas las cosas, le quiero –_¿y qué crees que siente el por ti, imbécil?_-. Si él quiere estar con esa chica, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que ayudarle, apoyarle y… olvidarle -_¿qué llevas intentando sin éxito estos seis años, si puede saberse?_-. Lily, yo no soy nadie para interponerme en la vida de mi mejor amigo. Esta vez te lo estoy diciendo en serio, es una tontería declarar nada y perder lo mejor que tengo, cuando puedo ayudarle a ser feliz.

"Sí eres alguien. Eres el absoluto capullo que es correspondido pero que no te das cuenta porque te crees la última basura del infinito. Y Sirius es un capullo calentón, y yo una tonta por no haber hecho nada", quería decir Lily. Pero no pudo. Porque en esos momentos, Remus no permite ningún comentario. Se limita a mirar al vacío, sin expresión alguna, mientras se muere por dentro sin intención ni ganas de resucitar. Por eso ella solo puede hacer lo que el no quiere: llora. Llora sobre su hombro, llora amargas lágrimas por el licántropo. Llora porque siente que el mundo es injusto y maldice, amarga y mata a aquellos que no lo merecen. Llora porque, si _la ilusión es lo último que se pierde_ y ésta desaparece¿qué te queda?

-¿Por qué lo haces? –consiguió articular la prefecta, que se deshacía en el hombro de quien en verdad debía estar haciéndolo. Pero nunca lo haría, Remus no lloraría porque cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo. En realidad, es demasiado bueno como para tener que llorar alguna vez en su vida.

-Porque lo amo –contestó, ahora sonriendo de la misma forma en que uno lo haría si supiera que, si dejara de sonreír, el mundo se acabaría. Lily, que siempre había soñado con oír aquella confesión y poder felicitarle como verdadera amiga, solo pudo limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras un carraspeo conocido sonaba a sus espaldas-. Y ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Mañana comienzan las vacaciones y…

-Siento interrumpir… -dijo James con un fingido tono de molestia mientras guardaba el mapa en su túnica- Remus, Sirius y yo hemos hablado. Bueno, más bien yo he hablado y él ha murmurado incoherencias. Creo que sabe más de lo que debería y no entiende lo suficiente –tendió la mano para que un inexpresivo licántropo se levantara-.Tienes que ir, por lo que más quieras. Está en la sala de los Menesteres, y Jennifer… -ante la mención del nombre en una frase con sujeto "Sirius", las pupilas doradas se dilataron, mientras que estoicamente soportaba su expresión facial.

_Con que "esta vez lo estás diciendo en serio"¿no, Remus?_, pensó Lily. Se levantó para situarse junto a su novio, olvidando la frase que estaba diciendo antes su mejor amigo. Remus reflexionaba en silencio, aislado de todo lo que le rodeaba. Evans y Potter se miraron, no sabiendo qué hacer, hasta que su amigo habló.

-¿Qué hace en la sala? –exigió. En ese momento descubrieron algo de Remus Lupin: puede ser perfecto en todo aunque no se de cuenta, hacer todas las promesas que quiera y jurar ante la tumba de Circe eternas sumisión y soledad. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, es el ser más celoso del universo.

-Eh… Pues… Verás… Ella… Pero no ella-Jennifer, sino ella-la otra… -la pregunta le había pillado de improvisto y no ponía en pie una respuesta coherente. Había imaginado una reacción del castaño más parecida al "voy corriendo a declarar mi amor eterno", no esa pregunta- Pues, iban a hacerlo, pero no pudo… tuvo un… -pero su amigo, que le tendía la mano con la palma abierta, no parecía interesado en el resto de la frase.

-El mapa. ¿O sabes dónde está Lucius Malfoy? –negó con la cabeza y Lily, que estaba más perdida que un pobre en Nueva York, se limitaba a mirar las caras de uno y otro alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. De pronto, la iluminación llegó al buscador y sonrió abiertamente, mientras le tendía el mapa del Merodeador. Éste, nada más tocar la mano de Remus, se abrió y mostró los planos. Quizá el pergamino reconoció a uno de sus creadores, o quizás fuera que se notaba a la legua que sus intenciones no serían para nada buenas. Pero se activó sin que pronunciaran la contraseña, y eso impresionó al moreno e hizo que sonriera aún más. Sin dirigir más palabra, giró y se marchó pasillo abajo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –inquirió, o más bien obligó a decir, la pelirroja, que se encontraba frente a su novio con las manos en la cintura.

-El lobo ha salido –dijo triunfante. Lily alzó una ceja en un punto medio entre la ironía y el pánico-. Mejor que no le sigas… Pero te aseguro que, antes de Noche Vieja, esos dos idiotas están juntos –la enorme sonrisa parecía a punto de salirse del marco que era su cara. Lily seguía sin entender demasiado pero, cuando llevas tanto tiempo como ella junto a un grupo tan –extraño- sorprendente como son los Merodeadores, dejas de cuestionarte todo y pasas a dejarte llevar por los momentos. Solo rezaba por que el corazón de su amigo no quedara más roto de lo que ya lo tenía.

_No puedo hacerlo._ ¡Claro que puedes! Y vas a hacerlo. _Yo no soy así, y puedo matarlo…_ Como si no lo mereciera. _No voy a matar a nadie y no puedes salir. Me expulsarán y correré peligro y no eres más que una bestia descontrolada…_ La bestia descontrolada que se va a follar a ese cretino por el que llevas colgado desde que tienes memoria. Nadie rechaza a un licántropo, Rem, y lo sabes. _¡Deja tranquilos a Malfoy y a Sirius! _Así no va la cosa, tú me eliges a uno y yo hago lo que quiera con él. Si no, puedo dominarte completamente y hacer que ninguno de los dos vuelva a poder sentarse en… _¡Basta! _Pero mírate. Eres débil y quieres hacerlo. Son tus pasos los que están yendo hacia él, ha sido tu mano la que ha cogido el mapa y tus ojos los que quieren hacerlo. _¡Eso no es verdad!_ Sabes perfectamente que lo es, que Remus Lupin no es más que un dominante nato. No puedes reprimirte… Tienes al licántropo, a mí, Remus, en la sangre. Eres de los ganadores. _No me importa perder, si con eso… _Vaya, vaya, hemos llegado.

No era Remus el que se acercaba insinuante al rubio. No era él quien ponía esa sonrisa de superioridad, ni aquella mirada lujuriosa. Notaba los colmillos algo más afilados que los de un humano normal, y una furia desatada oprimía su alma hasta convertirla en algo totalmente insignificante comparada con la presencia del lobo. Diez años reprimiéndolo y allí estaba, aquel ser con propia personalidad y fuerza incontrolable, que no solo salía en Luna Llena. El pobre chico miraba como si fuera una tercera persona el transcurso de los hechos.

-Vaya, Lupin, veo que sabes distinguir lo bueno cuando lo ves –comentó con sorna pero insinuante Lucius, mientras que se acercaba al ahora estático Remus. O al menos, a lo que era su cuerpo-. ¿Sabes? Ese Black nunca merecería algo tan bien hecho como tú… -antes de darse cuenta, los ojos grises, tan diferentes a los de Sirius, estaban a apenas unos milímetros de los suyos.

-Sí, yo también lo pienso –dijo el lobo. _Porque no soy yo. No soy yo. Yo no pienso nada de eso_- Pero¿sabes una cosa? –continuó mientras un dedo subía coquetamente por la túnica hacia el cuello lechoso de Malfoy, y los gruesos labios del prefecto se posaban ahora junto a su oído. El Remus coherente daba gracias por que ese pasillo estuviera solo, no dudaba que el lobo hubiera realizado el numerito aunque estuvieran en el gran comedor- Resulta que el idiota este –dijo el licántropo refiriéndose a su "parte buena"- ODIA que putées a Black –el dedo que hacía cosquillas en el largo cuello pasó a ser una mano que lo atenazaba contra la pared, amenazando con asfixiarle, a la vez que le dejaba sin habla-. Sí, ya sabes, es un poco masoquista y no le importa lo que le hagas a él, pero a Black… ¿Sabes? No me gusta que el niñito esté amargado. Por eso, como hagas lo más mínimo –siseó, volviendo a clavar las miradas- que perjudique a Black, volveré. Y esta vez no me limitaré a amenazar –dijo mientras los largos dedos de la mano suelta bajaban y aprisionaban otra parte bastante sensible de la anatomía del aristócrata. El castaño hizo un ademán de beso, pero acabó por dejarlo a medias-. Y una cosa más, Lucius –la mano más baja apretó bastante más el agarre-: cuidado con tu culo.

Entonces Remus perdió la conciencia. Más bien la perdió a propósito. Se dejó dominar por el licántropo para no poder pensar en qué acababa de suceder, en qué habían pronunciado sus labios. Acababa de¿insinuársele¿acosar, al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Con total seguridad, se obligó a perder el sentido para no escuchar aquella lasciva risa _con su voz_ que el lobo produjo después de colocar un acertado puñetazo en el estómago del rubio. O probablemente lo que no quiso vivir fue el estado de alucine y shock de su eterno enemigo, que se encontraba curiosa y totalmente empalmado.

_Dios, qué he hecho. Qué he hecho. No¡qué has hecho, maldito hijo de puta!_, gritaba interiormente el ya no tan cuerdo Remus. Tras volver a conectar había encontrado a su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia la sala de los Menesteres, mientras que el licántropo, además de ignorarlo completamente, canturreaba con energía. Al fin paró tras la puerta invocada, donde seguramente se encontrara Sirius, y sintió que tomaba un relativo control sobre su cuerpo.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad, niño, y compórtate como el hombre lobo que eres. Por una vez que puedo salir, no he hecho lo más que podría… -dijo el licántropo en voz baja, por si los de la sala lo escuchaban- Deja de amargarte, imbécil, o volveré a salir y no te dejaré perder el sentido: te obligaré a vivir una y otra vez cómo me tiro a todo lo viviente y hago sufrir a tu querido Sirius. No esperes más actos de bondad de mí -_¿y esto por qué?_, cuestionó Remus, a la vez que un escalofrío recorría la espina dorsal de su ya recuperado cuerpo.

_Porque si tú lo pasas mal, me obligas a pasarlo mal, estúpido_, escuchó en su cabeza. _Además, será divertido ver qué haces la próxima vez que te encuentres al teñido ese…_

Y entonces desapareció. Seguía, porque estaba seguro de que aquella maldición con personalidad propia continuaba en su cuerpo, pero ya no podía dominarlo. O al menos en ese instante. Su mano, ahora bajo sus propias órdenes, tomó el pomo de la sala de los Menesteres. No estaba cerrado, eso debía ser buena señal. O no tanta. Procuró inspirar profundamente.

Debía hablar con Sirius. Lo hacía por él, porque sería infeliz si no aclaraban las cosas. ¿Y si Jennifer seguía dentro? De todas formas, le debía una explicación ante la recriminación de la comida. Quería pensar que había sido el lobo, pero aquel veneno de sus labios solo provenía de los celos. Unos celos descomunales, que le habían hecho vacilar y perder el control. Pero ya no más.

Abrió la puerta y, de nuevo a cámara lenta, vio cómo el objeto de su afecto abrazaba a aquella chica. Esa chica podría haber sido él. El mundo quería martirizarlo, estaba claro. De nuevo, por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, su corazón se rompió. Y esta vez sí debieron escucharlo, porque se separaron sobresaltados. Sirius lo miraba con… ¿culpa o arrepentimiento? Y la chica de Ravenclaw lo miraba como pidiendo perdón. Se giró de nuevo hacia el moreno, hablando con el mismo tono apacible que Remus hubiera usado en cualquier momento menos en aquel, cuando sentía que un basilisco estaba siendo engendrado en su estómago.

No la escuchó, simplemente vio aquellos labios femeninos moverse lentamente. La castaña se dispuso a salir, y mientras pasaba con dificultad junto a un congelado Remus, tuvo la cara de susurrar "espero que no me sigas guardando rencor cuando aclaréis las cosas…". Y la puerta se cerró, quedando ambos completamente solos. No mucha gente sabía que estaban allí, y los que tenían idea no irían a molestar. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, pero el prefecto solo pudo mirar a su alrededor. El cuarto podría haber pasado por la habitación de un puti-club.

-¿Qué coño han estado haciendo? –pero, por supuesto, la frase no llegó a salir más allá de su cabeza. Si perdía la compostura, no dudaba que el lobo cumpliera su amenaza. Sirius intentó decirle algo, pero cuando clavó los dorados ojos sobre los grises, se quedó sin habla. Boqueó como un pez, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Viendo el intento fracasado, el moreno pasó a mirar hacia el suelo con arrepentimiento. Pero Remus no entendía por qué.

Pero si algo sabía era que aquel animago había roto sus esquemas, y lo que se suponía que iba a ser una rendición ante el sufrimiento de la no-correspondencia pasó a ser un imperioso deseo. No deseo como el del lobo de su interior, sino algo cien por cien Remus Lupin. Sacó fuerzas de no supo dónde, para acercarse al moreno y agacharse un poco, buscando la mirada del ojigris entre los negros y rebeldes mechones. Lo obligó a mirarle pero Black no hacía otra cosa que evitarlo, pegando cada vez más la barbilla a su pecho.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, aquello que Lily no se había atrevido a decirle. Que NUNCA sería capaz de olvidar a Sirius, que lo quería con locura y que era un absoluto capullo. Pero no se puede pedir más de un Black, sobre todo siendo un Black rebelde. Ante aquella reveladora verdad sonrió, mostrándole a Sirius toda clase de disculpas y perdones que pedía y otorgaba. _Todo olvidado_, decían las orbes doradas. Sirius pareció a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió su boca tapada por los suaves labios del licántropo.

Fue un roce casi fantasmal, de aquellos en los que tienes que preguntar "qué ha pasado", porque no sabes si en verdad ha ocurrido. Entonces, cuando notaba que el moreno empezaba a profundizar, Remus se separó con delicadeza, retirándose un par de pasos hacia detrás.

-Voy a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia –dijo con una triste sonrisa, quizás por el anuncio o más probablemente por lo que acababa de pasar. "15 días lejos de ti", fue lo que ambos pensaron. Remus se repetía que era lo mejor que hacer, y Sirius sólo sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

_No puede ser._

**Fin del Capítulo 3: Ágape, _la incondición y anteposición_.**

**Notas de la autora**

He de decir una cosa: odio este capítulo. Me lo he cargado. Soy la escritora más inconstante del universo. Adoro los puntos de vista de Remus y este tipo de amor, pero la he cagado. Me desconecté MUCHÍSIMO de este fic y me he obligado a continuar, creando algo sin sentido. No me gusta, pero espero encontrar la inspiración para los otros tres. Siento haberos hecho esperar para esto, lo siento de veras. Y gracias por todos los reviews recibidos.

Este tipo de amor fue Agapê, el amor altruista, donde se valoran los sentimientos e intereses de los demás antes que los propios. Es lo opuesto al amor personal, donde uno mismo es lo último que importa. Sé que lo he mostrado fatal, si algún día intento arreglarlo, avisaré. Siento estar estropeando éste fic.


	5. Pragma

**Capítulo 4: Pragma**

El eco de la risa envenenada de aquella muchacha, aún le retumbaba en los oídos, a pesar de que ya hubiera pasado tiempo desde que se fue. Sirius no se había movido un milímetro de la posición en la que le dejó. "¿Qué coño me pasa?", se preguntaba mentalmente. Pero no como uno se pregunta cuando esta cabreado consigo mismo, o cuando comete un terrible error y, a pesar de saber la respuesta, se pregunta. No, Sirius Black no es de los que desaprovechan las –pocas- ocasiones de profundidad para preguntas retóricas: de verdad quería saber la respuesta. En aquel momento hubiera deseado tener un alter ego, un espíritu en su interior o el alma de un lobo, que pudiera contestar a la pregunta. "Sirius, qué coño te pasa", repitió, olvidando el tono de pregunta, anhelando tener en frente el famoso libro muggle de _365 preguntas y respuestas_. Igual allí le dedicaban un capítulo especial y podría entenderse así mismo.

_ ¿Y esto es lo que hace magnífico al Casanova de Hogwarts? Si ni tan siquiera se te levanta. Creo que he dejado de envidiar a las chicas de mi curso que se enrollaron contigo, ya veo que tienes poco que ofrecer… _. Maldita Slytherin. Maldita zorra Slytherin. Malditas todas las Slytherins, incluso las de su sangre, y malditas las madres que las parieron. Y maldito él, por haber caído en la trampa de la viuda negra. Extrañamente, la escena le recordó a cierto pasaje del libro que Remus le _incitó _(obligó) a leer cuando estaban en segundo curso, _El Señor de los Anillos_. El muy idiota del protagonista se fió del tal "Gloglum" y acabó en la cueva con la araña esa, cuando debiera haber sido el más precavido de todos. Sirius Bolsón no sería un mal nombre para cuando lo nombraran Rey de los Imbéciles.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando, a medio vestir, en aquella clase en desuso, pero durante todo el tiempo pasaron imágenes por su cabeza: los fríos ojos de la muchacha con la que había pretendido evadirse, alias "La Zorra". El pañuelo que debía seguir en su bolsillo, tras haber terminado su misión en su mano. La cara de Lily cuando le gritó en el Gran Comedor. Los ojos ausentes de Remus cuando le dijo demasiadas verdades. Malfoy aprisionando a Remus contra la pared. Jennifer cambiando sus ropas por las de Gryffindor, su melena por una más corta y recogida, los ojos brillándole de otra forma y su pecho desapareciendo. Remus. Pero no quería pensar en él. No PODÍA pensar en él, porque algo en su interior le decía que había hecho algo para merecerse todas las broncas del día. La había cagado, y no sabía cuándo ni donde. La debía haber jodido pero bien. Nunca llegaría a saber cómo el verbo "jodido" acabaría transformándose en el nombre "Remus", que volvía para vengarse.

Repentinamente pegó un salto, con una mueca tan decidida que podría haberse dicho que fuera a la guerra. No importó que no llevara túnica, la camisa estuviera desabrochada y los pantalones por las rodillas, porque había tenido la divina iluminación: James. Él sabe siempre lo que hay que hacer, o al menos, cómo hacer el ridículo para dar pena y conseguir tus propósitos. Debía encontrarle y hablar con él, porque estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento. Cogió su varita e intentó echar a correr. Cuando volvió a levantarse del suelo, esta vez procurando abrocharse el pantalón, salió disparado llamando a James a gritos. Gritos telepáticos. Otra de aquellas extrañas relaciones de hermanos no-sanguíneos.

Y así, Sirius Bolsón comenzó su búsqueda contra el tiempo para encontrar a su fiel –Sam- James, siempre dispuesto a salvarle el culo y encontrar la Verdad Única.

No lo vio, lo sintió. Como cuando pasa una moto por tu lado tan rápido que ni la ves, y dices, "wow, ¿qué ha sido eso?". Pero James lleva muchos años siendo su amigo como para reconocer a un Sirius-no-identificado que pasa sin verte, a pesar de estarte buscando, y despeinándote por el camino. James se encontraba solo en el pasillo, tras haber dejado a Peter intentando intimar con una compañera de Herbología, e hizo la cuenta atrás con los dedos. Cinco, cuatro, tres –Sirius para en seco-, dos –Se gira de golpe-, uno, cero. Si no fuera porque hace falta licencia, cualquiera diría que se había Aparecido al lado de Potter. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿cuándo un Merodeador se ha regido por las licencias?

-Prongs, tío, Prongs, joder, Prongs, la hostia. Prongs, mierda, coño, la puta.

-He de deducir por tu interesante repertorio de tacos que algo no va bien –la mirada gris que recibió le hizo saber que era serio, no había lugar para bromas.

-James, tío. Un gatillazo. Un gatillazo pero de los gordos. Ni se coscó, la jodía. Y encima con una amiga de Bellatrix… Tío, estoy raro, llévame a un medimago o a la señora Pomfrey, pero tengo algo. Eres el único que puede ayudarme, Jimmy –exclamó desesperado mientras sacudía al pobre James tomándole de los hombros.

-Hey, hey, hey, frena un poco. ¿Has intentado acostarte con una amiga de tu prima?

-¡En ese momento no lo pensé! Solo sé que no funciono, nunca antes había tenido un gatillazo… Algo me está pasando, y sólo tú puedes saberlo –dijo Sirius con un deje de imploro. James lo miró mientras reflexionaba, para pasar a una expresión más seria.

-Hay alguien que puede saberlo mejor que nadie –el can le miró expectante, mientras James dudaba si decir o no lo siguiente-: Remus.

-Remus no tiene nada que ver con esto –afirmó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo y a la molesta vocecilla que le inundaba la mente.

-No digas tonterías. Tiene que ver en todo lo que te concierna a ti. Porque es el único que verdaderamente te comprende –dijo, intentando impregnar más de un significado en aquella frase. Sirius, que parecía meditar la frase, no dijo nada. Ya no sujetaba a James, simplemente continuaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío, algo que se había vuelto costumbre-. Pero no te recomiendo que vayas ahora, está en plan confidencial con Lily.

-Entonces esta conversación no está teniendo sentido –de nuevo la voz de su interior le habló, llamándole "cobarde". Cobarde poro evitar el tema, por evitar a Remus, por evitar la verdad. Un total cobarde que, en cuanto se tensa, no hay quien lo desbloquee.

-Aunque igual podrías pasar al plan B –murmuró James, que repasaba en su cabeza todos los hechos y las posibles consecuencias de los actos de Sirius-. La Ravenclaw de ayer. Pero antes de salir disparado a acosarla –advirtió el chico, que comenzaba a comprender más cosas de las que creía que hubiera-, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

Conectó sus ojos avellana con los grises, escrutándole, intentando obligarle a decir la verdad que tan bien ocultaba. Viendo que no tenía por donde salir, el animago optó por la imagen de un buen Black, que no era.

-Y yo que sé, tío, no la busqué. Apareció, y pensé que podría ser un buen polvo. Además, estaba cabreado, tenía que despejarme. ¡Y no me ralles con esas chorradas, que bastante tengo con haberme vuelto impotente! –el otro muchacho suspiró rendido, mientras murmuraba algo de mandar a Jennifer a la Sala de los Menesteres si la encontraba. Sirius volvía a estar en su mundo, así que tan solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y alejarse lentamente.

El de gafas estuvo a punto de girarse, cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo. Era ahora o nunca. Porque detrás de esa imagen, Sirius tiene mucha filosofía y ética propias, y James lo sabía. También, de nuevo, supo más cosas de las que aún era capaz de asimilar. Se quitó las gafas y apretó el puente de la nariz, a la vez que suspiraba profundamente. Un día esos chuchos idiotas le ganarían una úlcera; como si no tuviese suficiente con sus propios dramas.

-Es igual que Remus, Padfoot. Lo que te gusta de ella es eso. Que es igual que Remus –y dicho esto, comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a la de su compañero. Porque sabía que no pararía, que no se giraría y que no diría nada. Pero, conociéndole como le conocía, estaba seguro de que daría muchas vueltas a aquello.

Durante el tiempo en que esperó en la sala de los Menesteres, Sirius volvió a barajar en su cabeza todos los recientes acontecimientos. Primero estaba la loca de adivinación, y sus tonterías sobre un cambio en Remus. _Sí, el mismo cambio que sufriría cualquiera si una profesora chiflada le acosa_, dijo en voz baja. Después lo ayudó con Malfoy, y el muy idiota lo que hizo fue enfadarse con él. _¿Es que le gustaron las intenciones de ese capullo?_, refunfuñó en esta ocasión. Después la extraña chica cuya cara no recordaba, _pero que según James, es clavada a Remus_. Todos le echan la bronca en el comedor y después el gatillazo. Estaba por bautizar aquella semana como la más rara de su vida.

Se sorprendió, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, cuando unos nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, el estómago del moreno se encogió y no fue capaz de contestar. Al no obtener respuesta, la puerta comenzó a abrirse suavemente, dejando ver a una seria y serena chica que analizaba los cambios producidos en la habitación. Ésta ahora hubiese podido pasar por un salón muggle. La muchacha evitó a propósito los grises ojos que la miraban con algo parecido a espanto.

Porque era igual que él. Nunca esperó que las palabras de su hermano fueran tan acertadas. Si creyera en la Ciencia Ficción, pensaría que es un clon. Un clon en femenino de su, tras James, mejor amigo, de su protegido. Aquello era algo irracional, rozando lo absurdo y tirando hacia acongojante. Estaba tan borracho, o quizás no lo estuvo demasiado, e intentó acostarse con quien bien pudiera haber sido Remus. Pero él era Sirius Black, y así como no creía en la Ciencia Ficción, no dejaba mostrar _nunca_ sus debilidades. O al menos, a personas con las que no hubiera hecho un pacto de sangre a lo Merodeador antes. Pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que inconscientemente unía con su lupino amigo.

-Potter me dijo que viniera, que querías hablar conmigo… -el tono que usó, de nuevo impregnado de timidez, intentaba ser apremiante. La experiencia de la noche anterior no fue de las que una chica inteligente como ella estuviera dispuesta a repetir. Cerró la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que el moreno se decidiera por hablar.

-Jennifer –dijo simplemente, como para asegurarse de que era la chica correcta. _¡Pues claro que es la correcta, pedazo de mendrugo! ¡Ninguna otra conoce esta sala!_, se reprendió mentalmente. Hizo un gesto a la chica para que se sentara en el sillón frente al que él mismo ocupaba. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, hizo caso y se sentó lo más correctamente posible, como buena Ravenclaw que era-. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme –dijo, sin preliminares ni andándose por las ramas-. Tienes que decirme qué demonios pasó –ella lo miró fijamente unos instantes, sin apenas expresión facial y perdida en su mente.

-No creo que quieras saberlo –dijo al fin, con medido tono y templadas palabras. El ojigris se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, procurando no perder la paciencia.

-Jennifer, no me estás entendiendo. No me importa si quiero o no, _necesito_ saber qué pasó. Necesito saber por qué todo el mundo o me odia o me mira con condolencia, por qué se ha puesto en duda mi hombría y por qué coño me siento tan tremendamente mal. Por qué creo que debería pedir disculpas, por qué estoy tan raro. Tú tienes que saberlo.

La castaña alzó una ceja, pidiendo que especificase un poco más, pero los labios fruncidos y la mirada del moreno le hicieron entender que no era tan fácil dominar o exigir a aquel rebelde chico. De nuevo se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo, hasta que la chica volvió a suspirar.

-De acuerdo, te diré primero lo que pasó y lo que he sacado de ello. Sinceramente, no creo estar equivocada, por eso esta situación es un tanto agobiante. Pero, si puedo hacer algo… Bien, te vi en un pasillo algo apartado. Estabas algo molesto y pegaste un puñetazo a la pared. Entonces te curé eso –dijo señalando a la aún algo magullada mano-. Te presentaste y sacaste una botella de no-se-dónde. Te emborrachaste y a mí me dejaste algo indispuesta… Entonces nos encontramos con tus amigos, Potter y Lupin. Me los presentaste y luego acabamos en esta sala. Intentaste hacerlo conmigo pero me hiciste daño. Me fui y te dejé dormido. Fin de la historia –terminó atropelladamente, de una forma que no podía ser habitual en una chica como ella.

-¿Te hice daño? –repitió en voz baja, con repentino asombro- De veras que no fue… -pero no llegó a continuar la disculpa, pues terminó de digerir la explicación- Un momento. ¿Cómo que te presenté a mis amigos? ¿Estás segura?

-¿Pides mi versión de los hechos para después cuestionarla? –dijo con sarcasmo y la ceja de nuevo alzada, _justo como lo haría él_- De todas formas, ¿qué tiene de extraño? En cualquier caso, habías bebido.

-No lo entiendes, preciosa –dijo como quien habla con una niña perdida en un centro comercial, si ignorásemos el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en su frente y el continuo movimiento de sus manos-. Borracho no es lo peor que puedo estar. Puedo estar colocado, cachondo, cabreado, ligón, borde, aristocrático, barriobajero, bromista o cruel. Puedo tener ganas de tirarme a lo que sea, de cotillear la ropa interior de Peter, de prender fuego a la casa de los Black o de fumarme las hierbas medicinales de Pomfrey. No, cariño, borracho es un estado en mi vida tan común como el recién levantado o molesto por un examen. He pasado por todos los estados que te he dicho y en todos había mujeres, y puedo jurar sobre la tumba de mi aún no muerta (pero igual de puta) madre que no he presentado nunca a una tía. No. Jamás. En la vida. Los ligues son para vacilar de ellos al día siguiente, NO para presentarlos como si fueras a pedir matrimonio. Como que me llamo Sirius Black que yo NUNCA haría eso.

-Lo cual hace más sólida mi deducción –respondió la muchacha. Se permitió el lujo de conceder unos minutos de intensa espera, para después responder con la misma seriedad que hasta entonces-. Querías… -dudó si decirlo o no. Pero bueno, él había preguntado, ¿no?- Querías ponerlo celoso.

-¿A quién? –preguntó con un fingido tono de sorpresa que el nerviosismo de su cara desmentía-. No necesito poner celosa a nadie –_sabes que eso no es cierto, Sirius_, dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza con demasiado parecido a la de Lily. Buen momento para que la pelirroja conciencia se presentara.

-No he dicho celosa y sabes que me refiero a Lupin.

Sintió un mazazo. No es que no lo supiera, pero viniendo de la boca de otra persona, era completamente extraño. No bastaba con pensarlo él, no, tenía que venir una desconocida a recordárselo. Desconocida tan parecida a Remus que asustaba.

-¿De donde sacas todo eso, si puede saberse? –dijo molesto el moreno, quien miraba fijamente a la chica.

-De que, a pesar de llevar años en tu mismo curso, sea ahora cuando me digas algo. De que me llamaste "Remus" cuando estabas borracho y casi me violas. De que miraste con dolor a Lupin antes de presentarme, de que en clase siempre te veo pegado a él y flirteando. Pero sobre todo lo saco de que no has dejado de mirarme a los ojos, lo único prácticamente que nos diferencia, desde que he entrado en la sala –no se alteró lo más mínimo, lo expresó como quien recita una lección de Historia de la Magia-. Y no creo estar muy equivocada pensando que es para cerciorarte, afirmar a tu desatado subconsciente, de que yo no soy Lupin.

Tras oír eso, apartó los ojos de aquellos turquesa. Lo peor de todo aquello es que tenía toda la razón, no podía negarle nada. El ojigris volvió a sentirse mal al oír tantas verdades juntas. Había sido un completo idiota, ¿de qué serviría poner celoso a Moony? ¿Ganaba algo con ello? Simplemente corría el riesgo de perder su amistad con sus tonterías, y eso era algo demasiado valioso como para ponerlo en juego.

-Hay una simple solución a todos tus problemas –prosiguió, quizás tomándose más confianzas de las que habían sido otorgadas, pero sí las necesarias-, es decirle que le quieres.

Ahora que evitaba los ojos de la chica para no ponerse en evidencia, no le costó demasiado distorsionar aquella escena. "Dime que me quieres", era lo que decía Remus en su cabeza. Un Remus con los ojos más brillantes y bonitos que de costumbre, con la misma voz urgente con la que le suplica que se vaya en las transformaciones o le hará daño. Una imagen que, a razón de Sirius, nunca ocurriría. _Remus no es de esos_, se dijo. Esa fantasía nunca podría hacerse realidad.

-¿Tú estás loca o qué? Ahora me alegro de no haberme acostado contigo, no fuera a ser lo tuyo contagioso.

-Sí, tú evita la verdad, pero todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora es cierto. No eres más que un cobarde, un calienta-faldas que se evade de lo que siente –nunca, hasta ese momento, hubiera imaginado cuán delicado era aquel tema en Sirius. Casi se arrepintió de lo dicho cuando un enfurecido Gryffindor, tras levantarse de un salto, se colocó a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

-No soy ningún cobarde. Que te importe alguien lo suficiente como para saber qué tonterías son las que no hay que decir, no es ser cobarde. No es ser cobarde intentar olvidar esto, es ser consciente. Consciente de que no puedo seguir con esas tonterías porque un día acabaré haciéndole daño. Consciente de que nunca llegará a sentir lo mismo que yo, consciente de que le estoy diciendo a una puñetera desconocida el mayor secreto tras el de la muerte de Merlín –la castaña, a pesar de sorprendida, continuó con la misma expresión facial, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara quitando los restos esparcidos de saliva y lo apartaba con la otra.

-Estás completamente equivocado. _A ti_ es al único al que Lupin aceptaría –Sirius se sentó, controlando aquel monstruo en su interior que clamaba por hacer callar a aquella chica. Porque no supo parar cuando debió, porque no comprende a Sirius, porque no sabe nada de nada-. Deberías pasar más por la biblioteca, Black –dijo con una leve sonrisa en los femeninos labios-. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas chicas han intentado tener una cita con él? Creo que, de mi casa, unas nueve. Vuestro grupito maravilla triunfa, pero no solo Potter y tú. Y, en cuanto a chicos, creo que la práctica totalidad del colectivo homosexual de Hogwarts ha pedido alguna vez "una tarde de estudio", y te veo lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la frase. Siendo su amigo, sabrás que no ha salido jamás con nadie.

_Que se calle, que se calle de una vez_, decía un eco en su mente. Porque si seguía por ese camino, le infundiría falsas esperanzas. Se confiaría y acabaría diciéndole lo que pensaba. _Remus no es de esos_. Se molestaría o incomodaría, y nunca volverían a tener la misma relación. Porque de Remus no puedes esperarte más de lo que dice. _Porque Remus no es de esos_, repitió. Si no sale con nadie es porque su condición le acompleja. Y si le gustara alguna persona, sería alguien como Lily. O como la misma Jennifer. Tirando hacia la otra acera, quizás como aquel Hufflepuff de séptimo con la letra tan bonita. Pero NUNCA sería tan imbécil como para enamorarse de alguien como Sirius.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas –dijo con firmeza. Hacer caso a aquella chica sería como una misión suicida, como colgar en un abismo lo más importante que tiene, y con hilo de seda. Sería gritar "soy un puto pervertido y fantaseo con la persona más inocente del mundo" a los cuatro vientos. Sería imposible.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de tu punto de vista? –inquirió, bastante interesada ahora por el transcurso de la conversación.

No, nunca alguien como Sirius. Porque Sirius es demasiado pesado, demasiado infantil. Demasiado precoz y un desequilibrado. Un irresponsable y un peligro para la sociedad. Engreído, egocéntrico, narcisista, ligón e imprudente. Si gritaran "quién quiere saltar por un precipicio sin cuerda", él alzaría la mano el primero. Un kamikaze, impulsivo, sobreprotector y celoso. Rompe normas, corazones y esquemas. Es un desertor de sangre, de familia, una oveja negra. La mancha de todos los historiales, el bromista desmedido.

Y Remus nunca se merecería eso.

-Porque le conozco.

Y ya está. Tres simples palabras. La razón de todo el confundido ser de aquel Black. Decir conocer a alguien. Decir conocerle a él. Pensar que el amor se basa en intereses e ignorar todos sus buenos rasgos. Jennifer supo algo aquella tarde: que Sirius Black sería una de las personas con menor autoestima que jamás conocería. Porque la autoestima no se basa en los "¿cómo va eso?" seductores que dice a las chicas, o cuando se guiña a sí mismo un ojo o se manda un beso frente al espejo. Uno se percata de la autoestima de la gente en esos momentos, cuando no se ven lo suficientemente buenos para alguien. Cuando respaldan el dolor que están sufriendo en "conocer a alguien", por temor a oír aquello que piensa que tiene como defecto. Cuando piensas que el futuro no merece ser vivido como quieres, porque lo que te rodea es demasiado bueno para durar demasiado. Cuando no sabes todo porque piensas que no es importante lo que sientes.

Jennifer no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo. Y Sirius le correspondió.

Pero, para que constara en acta, lo hizo por inercia. Porque era un sentimiento de lo más familiar. Porque sentía que aquella espalda parecía la de Remus, que el cabello era muy parecido, que si miraba desde la posición en su hombro podía ver lo mismo que con el licántropo. Pero supo que ninguna chica, por mucho que se le pareciese, sería como él.

_Sus ojos lo miraban con un velo de lágrimas y se mordía el labio para que no temblara. Contenía las ganas de clavarse sus propias uñas en las manos haciendo lo propio en la túnica. Sirius se limitaba a mirar al suelo, como había tomado por costumbre desde unas semanas atrás. En ese tiempo no había hablado, reído, atendido en clase, ni siquiera había ligado. Simplemente, en ciertas y contadas ocasiones, murmuraba dos palabras, "lo siento"._

_También por costumbre, después de esas palabras, se iba de la habitación. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Remus se puso frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. En un alarde de grandeza se limitó a susurrar "¿podrás perdonarme algún día?", hundiendo aún más el mentón en el pecho. No esperaba respuesta, no esperaba que Remus le dijera nada. "Porque merezco el mayor vacío del universo, el suyo", pensaba. Miraba sus propios pies pero, al darse cuenta de que el otro no de movía lo más mínimo, alzó levemente la cabeza._

_Y ahí estaba él, el ser más hermoso del universo, con la expresión ya descrita. Al borde de las lágrimas pero con una sincera sonrisa en los labios. Esa sonrisa decía: no importa cuántas veces intentes matar a Snape o cuantas me arriesgues, porque nada cambiará lo que siento. Pero Sirius no se dio por aludido, tuvo que esperar las palabras que seguían._

_-Claro que te perdono. ¿Quién sino te soportaría? –y, previniendo las lágrimas que seguirían, el castaño lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, con una calidez que no esperaba de nadie. Apoyó la frente en el hombro del animago y al fin lloró, débilmente, mientras que el más alto se recuperaba de la impresión. Cuando fue capaz de conectar dos neuronas entre sí, correspondió al abrazo, dando gracias a todos los dioses y seres mayores por haber recibido otra oportunidad. Pero, por encima de todo, dio las gracias a Remus, quien siempre sería demasiado perfecto para él._

_Aquel día lo supo. Esperaba que Remus lo ignorara, le odiara o no le hablara jamás en la vida. Pero no fue así. Aquel día, gran parte de sus expectativas se rompieron, y lo supo. Supo con total certeza y seguridad que amaba a Remus John Lupin._

Cuando Sirius salió de aquel recuerdo, pudo ver que la habitación había cambiado. Si podía definirse con una palabra, era una habitación de "sexo". También pudo notar algo abultado en sus pantalones y unos increíbles deseos de Remus. Remus para comer, Remus para dormir, Remus para usar la sala. Enrojeció cuando la muchacha comentó "¿rememorando algo interesante?". Malditas hormonas desbocadas adolescentes y malditas las Ravenclaws indiscretas.

Y lo sintió. Así como Remus siente cuándo van a empezar sus transformaciones, James cuando Lily está dispuesta a otorgarle mimitos o Peter cuando hay pastelitos cerca. A Sirius le pasaba lo mismo, con Remus. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y apartó rápidamente a la chica de su cuerpo. La excitación se le había pasado de golpe y apenas atinaba a mirar con culpa hacia la, efectivamente abierta, puerta. _Ni que fuera tu novio y tuvieras que guardarle fidelidad_, dijo una cruel voz en su cabeza, demasiado parecida a la de Malfoy. _Porque eso es lo que te gustaría, confiésalo._

-Debes decírselo. Ambos lo merecéis –susurró ella junto a su cabeza, mientras se levantaba. Al llegar a la puerta también murmuró algo en el oído de Remus, pero no alcanzó a oírlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró para dejarlos solos, intentó decir algo, pero parecía que sus cuerdas vocales se habían dado a la fuga. De nuevo probó, pero siguió sin emitir sonido y parecía extrañamente un pez. Se dio por vencido y miró cómo sus pies entrechocaban, a falta de valentía para mirar al licántropo. Sintió que sus largos mechones eran levantados, sabía que Remus lo buscaba, pero como aquella vez, _"¿podrás perdonarme algún día?"_, ocultó su cara en su propia túnica.

Sintió cómo Remus, en contra de todas las hipótesis que había formado su mente, se agachaba y hacía que sus miradas conectaran. Una extraña sensación y, como si de oclumancia se tratara, supo lo que el muchacho quería transmitirle: le estaba perdonando, todo lo que había pasado quedaba olvidado. Pero cuando tuvo las fuerzas para, con total certeza, decir algo, no pudo. Y todo sus ser se deshizo.

Remus le besaba. Estaba besándole. Quedó estático tanto física como mentalmente. Sus neuronas parecieron olvidar qué demonios era la sinapsis, y todo se fundió. Pero, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos estuvieran de vacaciones, lo sentía. Sentía la cálida mano en su nuca, los suaves labios sobre los suyos, toda la energía que el licántropo irradiaba chocando con la suya propia. Si leyera novelas románticas lo describiría con un coro de ángeles de fondo, con querubines repartiendo flores a su alrededor. Pero, como buen Black que era, en futuras ocasiones apenas podría definirlo como "wow".

Ya pudo ser capaz de responder al beso cuando una mano en su pecho lo separó. Una sonrisa triste en los labios aún impregnados con los suyos lo recibía. Entonces esos labios se movieron y antes de llegar a comprender la frase, hubo una explosión en su interior.

-Voy a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia –y su mundo se vino abajo, quedando solo desolación. Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza y su expresión pasó a ser la representación del dolor-. He estado pensando y…

-¿Qué te llevo diciendo desde que nos conocemos sobre pensar? Que algún día te traería problemas. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí –dijo el Sirius superficial y bromista cuyo pensamiento más profundo es el averiguar si mezclar tinto con whisky de fuego es buena opción. El otro Sirius, profundo, emotivo y apasionado, se encontraba en estado de shock. A pesar de eso, intentó hacer un comentario coherente-. De todas formas, dentro de ocho días hay Luna Llena, no deberías estar fuera entonces –_no puedes estar fuera entonces._

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –admitió, algo desconcertado, el licántropo. Aún estaba anonado por los hechos y si algo tan obvio como eso se le había olvidado, la situación debía tacharse de "preocupante"-. Estaré aquí para entonces. Me apetece pasar un tiempo con mi familia, y además mi madre…

-Déjame adivinar: está enferma –dijo con una irónica sonrisa, recordando la eterna excusa a los faltos por plenilunio. Por un segundo olvidaron quienes eran, qué había pasado o qué pasaría, por lo que Remus se tomó el lujo de devolverle la sonrisa.

-No, merluzo –acompañó el apelativo con un suave golpe en la frente-, iba a decir que me echa de menos. En verano trabajó y apenas pasó por casa para verme. Y estas navidades, no pude ir –al conectar sus miradas de nuevo, se hicieron consecuentes a las circunstancias, adoptando seriedad. Sirius, intentando a toda costa evitar un incómodo silencio, continuó con lo primero que pasó por su mente.

-Y, ¿a qué hora sales para Hogsmeade?

-Sobre las ocho, ya sabes lo que tarda el tren hasta Londres –ahora ambos miraron a sus zapatos, sin saber qué tenían que decir. Tal vez todo había sido un absurdo error y cuando Remus volviera para su transformación, rieran recordando aquel beso. Pero si Sirius estaba seguro de algo, era de que ese "tal vez" no sucedería. Algo había terminado por conocer a Lupin, tras tantos años de mutua compañía.

-Pasaré la noche aquí –decidió sobre la marcha el moreno, deseando por primera vez en la vida el estar completamente solo-. Iré a despedirte.

Sirius no recordó (ni recordará) haber madrugado tanto en su vida. Se despertó a las seis, saqueó las cocinas con tal de no esperar al desayuno oficial y, de nuevo en la Sala de los Menesteres, tomó una larguísima ducha con tal de relajarse. Su corazón iba a cien sin razón aparente y antes de darse cuenta estaba tarareando "_Always look on the bright side of life"_, cosa que James solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Malditos Monty Python y maldita Vida de Brian.

No se atrevió a salir de la Sala (ahora completamente bloqueada desde dentro) hasta que vio desde la ventana que su propia mente había creado en la habitación cómo partían los carruajes. Sin preocuparse de pedir a James el mapa o la capa se dirigió a la estatua que llevaba a Honeyducks, donde adoptó su forma canina para llegar antes. Y pensar lo menos posible en los días que tenía por delante.

Llegó bastante justo de tiempo a la estación de Hogsmeade. No eran muchos los chicos que volvían a su casa por Pascua, por lo que no le costó demasiado encontrar al chico de ojos miel. No estaba ni a diez metros de él cuando escuchó de sus labios: _pensé que no vendrías_. Malditos sentidos lobunos y malditos los fastidia-sorpresas.

-Siempre llego –dijo, más serio de lo que cualquiera pensaría como correcto en esa situación. Su amigo ni siquiera se giró, pero la bolsa de viaje que llevaba le fue arrebatada-. Deja, te la llevo al tren. Y no me lo digas porque SI tengo por qué.

Caminaron por los vagones en silencio, deleitándose con los últimos momentos de silenciosa compañía. _Cuando volvamos a vernos, no podrá ser igual_. Ambos lo sabían y ninguno intentaba negarlo o seguir engañándose. Por eso no hablaban. Llegaron al compartimiento reservado extra-oficialmente a los Merodeadores, donde Sirius procuró comprobar que no había nadie. Aún haciendo de escolta, colocó la bolsa de Remus y lo miró, esperando a que se sentara. Éste sólo le aguantó la mirada.

-¿Volverás en tren? –inquirió, refiriéndose a la adelantada e imprevista vuelta por "problemas peludos".

-Dumbledore me preparará un carruaje. Tardaré bastante, pero llegaré. No quiere que esté en un lugar público o poco seguro por si… Ya sabes, comienzo antes de tiempo –aceptó el cigarro que el moreno le ofrecía. No solía fumar pero… Al diablo, estaba histérico, y quizás Sirius fuera el único que podía darse cuenta.

-Vendré a buscarte. Y no pienses que no vendré… Siempre llego –dicho esto salió con paso decidido, sin mirar atrás. Tampoco es que hubiera encontrado una ansiada mirada buscándole. Eso era lo permitido. Estaba a punto de salir del vagón cuando lo oyó. "Ya lo sé". Sonrió con todo su ser. Quizás no tuviera un oído lobuno, pero ser un can tenía muchas ventajas.

_Remus:_

_Han pasado seis días, y parecen seis milenios. No sé cómo llevo aguantando estos veranos. Sé que Lily te escribe a diario y te cuenta incluso las veces que Pomfrey se rasca la napia en la cena. Sé que James te ha escrito dos cartas de preocupación (sobre mí) y una de euforia (sobre Lily). Sé que Peter ha intentado comerse el chocolate que guardas bajo nueve hechizos diferentes bajo tu baúl (Ja, iluso, YO soy el único capaz de hacer eso). Pero no te escribo para contarte todo lo que ya sabes._

_He cambiado cada una de las putas tuercas de mi pequeña cuatro veces (y estoy hablando de la moto, no seas malpensado). He probado toda la carta de licores de Cabeza de Puerco y he conseguido toda la hierba que se trafica en esta escuela, de primera mano. Y me la he fumado. Pero por la zorra de mi madre que ahora te estoy escribiendo lucido. He pegado dos palizas a Slytherins (si me preguntaras bajo Veritaserum te tendría que contestar que ellos no me provocaron) y me han castigado ocho veces. Liberé los nueve hechizos y me comí el chocolate de tu baúl (los he tenido que reponer tres veces)._

_Lily piensa que estoy enfermo porque ella es la única chica a la que me he acercado. Y para pedirle Macbeth. Pensó que estaba de coña, pero al final me lo dejó. Supongo que te lo habrá contado. Ese libro es la polla, tío, qué pena que tras once intentos no haya podido escribir bien el nombre de su autor. Después escuché la banda sonora de Star Wars._

_James piensa que estoy enfermo porque apenas hablo. Y sí hablo, con los espejos. Peter sabe con quién hablo y por eso se piensa que estoy enfermo. McGonagall se piensa que estoy enfermo porque el otro día le dije que llevaba una túnica muy bonita. Pero era cierto, era dorada. Adoro el dorado. Necesito que vuelvas, licántropo empollón, porque no esperé que fueras a hacer lo que hiciste. Y porque se me olvidó decirte que te quiero._

_Sirius Orión Black._

**Fin del Capítulo 4: Pragma, _las espectativas_.**

**Notas de la Autora**

Queridos, amados y adorados lectores: estoy feliz. Feliz porque mi instituto es lo mejor del mundo, porque estoy inspirada, porque mi vida ha dejado de golpe de ser una mierda, porque estoy inspirada y porque escribí este capítulo rapidísimo. Y os lo debo a vosotros. Gracias a Daia Black (y sus múltiples comentarios), a FalseMoon (y su identificación con el capítulo anterior), a Idune (y sus "joder" inspiradores), a Rank (y su simple y llano ser), a los Monty Pyton, a Shakespeare y a George Lucas. Y, por supuesto, a quienes me leen.

Este tipo de amor fue Pragma, las expectativas. Tiene, o cree tener, claro lo que espera de una persona, lo que piensa que puede recibir, y cree que no hay nada más tras alcanzar sus expectaciones.


End file.
